


The Devil Like You

by LillySteam44, TheFearsomeJabberwock



Series: Wild Wasteland, Baby! [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillySteam44/pseuds/LillySteam44, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFearsomeJabberwock/pseuds/TheFearsomeJabberwock
Summary: His gaze flicked down to where he was now touching her, where his hand was cupping her entire breast. He felt like his heart was going to break his ribs, and he couldn’t catch his breath to save his life. It was exactly what he had thought about, exactly what he longed to do, but now that it was in his hand, he didn’t know what to do with it.“Porter,” she said softly, almost lovingly. “I’m really fucking tired of waiting for you to catch on.”--The dirtier side of The Devil You Know





	1. Bad Romance

They’d been clearing out Safari Adventure when he was crushed by a gatorclaw. That’s what he remembered anyways. He remembered her rolling the beast off of him, and he remembered Mason’s bolt cutters. His armor had collapsed under the creature’s weight, and the metal was cutting into his skin. He didn’t remember too much past that, at least for the first day. Concussion apparently, nothing he hadn’t dealt with before, but enough that the boss was determined to get them back to Nuka Town to get him checked out by the doc.

Too bad they got caught in a radstorm on their way.

They were a day and a half into weathering it out, deep in a little service tunnel that they’d mostly blocked up. He could still feel the rads dancing across his skin, but not near so bad. And it sure as hell wasn’t going to melt his skin off his bones.

They’d set up their camp, and they’d eaten the gatorclaw meat Kincaid had packed. He’d set up their bedrolls like he normally did, a respectable distance apart. Kincaid looked at his work and moved them to suit her own tastes, and had apparently decided a respectable distance apart was touching. She moved their sleeping bags so they were directly side by side, with no gap between them. He had spent that first night lying awake, distinctly aware of her soft breathing. He laid still as she snuggled up closer and closer to his back until he felt like he was wearing a backpack, a backpack that ran about 100 degrees and drooled.

He didn’t get much sleep. Probably for the best, concussion and all.

He’d spent what he figured as the morning cleaning his guns. He’d have to make new armor, so he was down to just his favorite tank top and his leather pants that were damn near ready to blow out. Kincaid, on the other hand, decided she needed to go through her entire duffle bag, rearrange it, shove it all back inside, and then repeat. She’d done it three times now, Gage was keeping count. She then discarded the bag and busied herself with arranging whatever was in her coat. Gage stole the bag to use as a backrest and returned to his own work. It was hard, cleaning a gun by dim firelight, but Gage managed. It was mostly muscle memory anyway.

That was about the time she decided to strip. First her shirt, and that was fine, he was used to that. She got too hot and would take off her shirt while they roamed around the parks. Hell, once the worst of the worms were out of Dry Rock she flounced around the fake little western town in a little cut off flannel that got discarded the moment the heat hit.

She didn’t wear a bra, so he considered himself grateful she wore panties, at least this time.

By the time it was afternoon, she was shimmying out of her jeans, wiggling her ass this way and that. She’d worn the jeans that were so god damn tight he was sure she’d painted them on. It wasn’t like she was voluptuous, in all respects she reminded Gage of a noodle. A well-toned noodle, but a noodle none the less. But those jeans? They hugged every one of her sparse curves and boy did they accentuate the ass she had.

He averted his gaze out of respect and focused entirely on his gun. He was infatuated with her, and he was sure she’d noticed. There was no way they’d been working together for six months and she hadn’t noticed. Hell, sometimes she even teased him about it. He could handle that, it was fair honestly. He wasn’t much for fair, being a raider, but they were very much tit for tat.

He’d poke fun at her inability to stay still, she’d poke fun at his shitty little shoulder tat. He’d make fun of her weird verbal tics, she’d make fun of his little turns of phrase, ‘Gage-isims’ as she called them.

That wasn’t the problem. The problem was she was a lesbian. She’d proclaimed it to everyone important in the parks right after they’d taken Galactic Adventure. Gage hadn’t even considered pursuing the boss before, that had just put it out of the question all together.

Gage was a raider, but he wasn’t that much of a dick.

He’d settled with being her friend and he was happy with that. It was more than he deserved anyway, and she was a damn good friend to him. She made sure he took care of himself, that his gear was well maintained, that he didn’t catch too much shit from other raiders.

So he didn’t think anything of it when she leaned back against his arm and started tearing into a box of Fancy Lad brownies, the kind with white frosting that she loved so much. He ignored the fact she was clad only in tiny silk panties, and he ignored as she squirmed against his bare arm to get comfortable. It was familiar, something they’d done a thousand times, and something they’d probably do a thousand times more.

“Hey Gage,” Kincaid’s voice startled him, and he looked over. She’d turned so she was leaning her arm against his, and she was holding up a snack cake. “Want one?” she asked as her tongue darted out to catch some stray white frosting on her lip. His eye was locked onto her mouth for a moment before he realized what he was doing. He set aside his gun pieces and then turned back to her. He looked over at the cupcake and took it gingerly. His hands were filthy and covered with grease from his gun, but it wasn’t like they could waste water right now with the rad storm still howling outside.

“Sure,” he said in a low tone as he looked down at the small brownie in his hand. He popped it into his mouth and before he could even chew she’d twisted and climbed into his lap. He half choked, eye going wide as she settled in on his thighs. He coughed and sputtered as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

He had no idea what she was doing, so he stayed completely still. He only stared up at her, swallowing the half-chewed brownie nervously. She seemed unaware or unphased and just kept kinda doing whatever it was she was doing.

“Your mohawk is coming in nicely.” she tugged on his hair, pulling his head first to the left, and then to the right. He complied and just let her move his head around as she pleased. “I was afraid you’d done too much damage to your scalp.”

She chattered to him about his hair and products she would have to keep an eye out for when they scavenged in the future. Gage wanted to say that he was paying attention to what she was saying, but he wasn’t. He kept his eye on her, firmly on her face. If he kept his eye above her collarbone, despite how close her chest was to his face, despite how much he wanted to just lean forward ever so slightly, despite how much he wanted to touch and feel and explore, then he could push that all aside and he could handle this.

It wasn’t like he would push her away just for being the Overboss. Hell, for Kincaid he’d jump at the opportunity. He’d been willing to fuck Colter, or rather, been fucked by Colter. That was usually part of the job description. If the boss wanted something, they usually got it. But that required asking and Kincaid hadn’t asked. She hadn’t so much as even made a pass at him, but that made sense. She was a lesbian, and so it wouldn’t be part of this job description, simple as that.

That didn’t change the fantasies he used in the comfort of his own mind to calm himself, late at night, but his feelings didn’t matter. No matter how much he wanted to plant his hands on her hips and pull her over top his growing erection, no matter how he wanted to leave marks all up her thighs, no matter how badly he wanted to feel those petal soft lips against his jugular, he could look, but he couldn’t touch.

She was a lesbian.

She ran her hand up his bad cheek and he snapped to attention. All of him. He was so fucking lucky she was perched on his thighs, considering these pants were a little too tight on him on a good day. She didn’t seem to notice though. Her soft fingers slipped under the patch, her thumb brushing over the worst of the scars. He flinched away, but it didn’t deter her. She just lifted the patch up and pulled it away. She held the dented metal in hand and turned it over with a small hum.

She was a lesbian.

“I should really replace the leather under that. It’s getting all worn down again.” She sighed and Gage slipped and made the mistake of letting his gaze roam south. He watched her chest rise and fall, and how her small breasts moved when she breathed. Her nipples were perky and just begging to be played with. Her breasts were just the right size for his palms, and he could just imagine what it would feel like to graze his thumbs across her skin. He felt a flush of heat go up his neck and across his face. She was so close, so touchably close, so she had to see the flush across his skin as vibrantly as he felt it. She had to have noticed how red he had turned. She wasn’t that oblivious. She had to know what she was doing to him, though none of it was her fault. He looked back up into her eyes and, to his horror, she was watching him.

She never let her eyes waver from his face as she set his patch off to the side and picked up his wrist. She moved his hand slowly as if she would spook him if she went too fast, which in all fairness she might, and laid his calloused palm right against her breast.

His gaze flicked down to where he was now touching her, where his hand was cupping her entire breast. He felt like his heart was going to break his ribs and he couldn’t catch his breath to save his life. It was exactly what he had just thought about, exactly what he longed to do, but now that it was in his hand, he didn’t know what to do with it.

Wasn’t she a lesbian?

“Porter,” she said softly. Her tone was almost loving. “I’m really fucking tired of waiting for you to catch on.”

His thoughts went every single direction at once. She’d been waiting? For how long? Was she just fucking with him? Or did she really mean this? How long had he been torturing himself with fantasies of her? Did she know what he thought of at night, when Fizztop was dark and silent and he was alone? Had she caught him and he didn’t know? She was a lesbian, wasn’t she? Did she realize she could do so much better? She could have had anyone, so why had she waited on him? Was she using him for a bit of fun and pleasure? Was it some kind of pity thing? If it was some sort of pity thing, he wasn’t sure he could take it.

“Gage, I want you to fuck me,” she said clearly as her hand slid up from his cheek back into his hair. She shifted her forward and positioned her hips right over his very hard dick. He was acutely aware of the fact the only thing between him and her cunt was the tiny scrap of pink silk she called underwear and the worn down leather of his pants. He licked his lips and tried to keep his head on his shoulders.

“Ok.” It was all he could think to say. He tried to be rational, but every bit of his thinking power was gone as his cock got so hard, it nearly fucking hurt.

“If you say stop, I will stop. Understood?” she asked. A little smile pulled at her lips as he nodded frantically. “I need to hear you say it, Porter.” She punctuated it with lacing her fingers through his curls and giving a sharp tug on his hair and he couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his throat.

“I understand,” he choked out as she ground on his lap. She gave him a little nod, seemingly satisfied, and moved her hips back. He didn’t even have time to protest the loss when she reached between them and fumbled with the buckle on his belt. She was clumsy with the latch but quick and she had the buckle undone and had started to pull apart the fly of his pants before he could try to help her with it. He swallowed hard as she reached into his pants and when her hand wrapped around his cock, his hips bucked up beyond his control.

“Hold up, cowboy,” she said with a laugh and a shake of her head. “If you end this too early, I’m gonna skin you.” She said it as soft and loving as before, and he kinda hated himself for how his cock twitched at her threat. Still, he didn’t want to disappoint, so he tried his best to keep himself under control. He shifted his hand on her breast down to her hip to keep himself in check. His eye focused on the smear of grease across her tit and he swallowed hard before looking back up at her.

She was looking down at him, the smile was gone. Gage felt fear well up in his guts as she leaned forward. “I didn’t tell you to move your hand,” she said in something that reminded Gage of a purr. It wasn’t threatening, not really, just quietly commanding. He pulled his hand up from her hip, his eye darting to the streak of grease he left up her side as he cupped her tit again. Her lips pulled into a smile and she ran the fingers of her free hand under the hem of his tank top.

“Good boy,” she said as she dragged her nails down his stomach and tugged on his hair. It sent sparks flying right to his spine and a moan tumbled from his lips as he rolled his hips up against her. He didn’t even have the mental capacity to be insulted. He wasn’t a boy, he was forty-one goddamn years old. But for Kincaid? He couldn’t help it, he’d be anything she wanted him to be. He needed her, and he needed her desperately. He needed her before he woke up from whatever wet dream he was having.

“Boss please,” he croaked as he screwed his eye shut. He focused on breathing, on trying to keep himself together. Her threat was still fresh in his brain. He doubted she’d make good on it, but he still didn’t want to disappoint.

“Kincaid. My name is Kincaid,” she said softly, and he felt her hand leave his hair and cup his cheek. His eye fluttered open and he gasped softly. She was so close, her lips were so god damn close to his. She pressed a chaste kiss to the side of his mouth, grinding down on him again. He could barely form words as she nipped at his lower lip, all he could do was let out needy little noises. She began to kiss lower and lower until he felt the bite of her teeth against his throat. His heart skipped a beat and he ground up against her fabric covered crotch with a grunt.

“Kincaid please,” he breathed, she hummed against his neck. “Please-” he wasn’t sure he could bring himself to say it. He’d been denying himself for so long, it almost felt wrong to ask. God he wanted to fuck her properly though, he wanted to feel her, all of her. He wanted everything. He wanted her quirks, the pyromania, the weird rituals, the strange way she named her guns, he wanted it all. “Kincaid, please-” he said again as she worried at his neck.

“Please what?” she asked, and he could hear it, he could hear the insufferable amusement. She was going to make him say it, she was going to make him beg for it.

Porter Gage was a proud man though. He wasn’t going to give her what she wanted without some sort of fight, even if he knew he was pretty sure he would ultimately lose. He roughly palmed at her tit to rub the heel of his hand against her nipple and she let out a scandalized gasp as she pulled away from his neck, her hand going over his.

“Do that again,” she ordered as a sharp smile spread across her lips. She leaned her head down and her curls fell forward and framed her face. With the way her hair caught the firelight behind her, it was like she was an angel haloed in the soft pink of dawn. It took the breath right out of his chest and he couldn’t look away.

“Okay,” he said softly as he ground his calloused palm against her. She squirmed on his lap and for a second he was afraid it was going to push him over the edge. He was so god damn close already, and they hadn’t even done much beyond tease one another. “Caid, if we don’t get a move on I’m gonna bust.”

She laughed and shook her head. “Get a move on with what? You never told me what you wanted.” She was a little shit. She knew it too, from how she was laughing. Gage was almost insulted, but she was also rubbing against his dick. He weighed his pride against his dick and, much to his dismay, found his dick won.

“Kincaid please, please fuck me,” he gasped the last two words out as she very purposefully ground down on him. She laughed again and it was like music that made every hair on his arms stand on end.

She shifted and his hand slid down to her hip, his free hand moving to her other side to help her keep balance. She slid her panties down her thighs before pausing. “I’m gonna have to get up to get these off,” she pointed out as she rested her soft hands on his calloused ones. When he didn’t move, she tilted her head.

“I don’t think I wanna let go,” Gage admitted, feeling his heart skip a beat. He dared to pull her hips back over his cock and ground up before he moved his hands to let her free. She laughed and kissed his nose before she got up. She started to shimmy out of her panties and Gage leaned forward, his eye locked on the little gap exposed. Kincaid noticed and a wry smile pulled at her lips as she made a little show of taking off her silky little boy shorts.

He hadn’t realized he’d licked his lips until she laughed. “Well then, I’m sure if I licked my lips like that I’d catch all sorts of shit for it,” she laughed as she got closer. Gage tilted his head and she put a finger on his lower lip.

“To be fair,” he started as she pushed him back against her bag. “You’re a cannibal. I’m not.”

“Wanna give it a try?” she asked as she spread her fingers across his chest. Gage snorted and couldn’t help but laugh, and then laugh even harder at how insulted she looked. It was short lived though, and she didn’t mind too much when he pulled her closer.

He wasn’t great at kissing, he knew that. He had very little practice. Sure, he’d fucked plenty of people, but raiders didn’t make love, they didn’t kiss and be soft and gentle. It was rough, usually fast, and ended with a slap on the ass and the two going their separate ways.

He didn’t want that for caid though. He wanted to stay here, in her arms, forever.

She pulled away and brushed some of his curls back. “Ok cowboy, I need a practice run before the bull,” she said softly. His face screwed up in confusion, and he raised an eyebrow as she straddled his shoulders.

“The fuck do you mean?” he asked and she paused. She shrugged and Gage squinted at her as he moved his hands to hold her thighs. “Caid I got questions-”

“Later. Right now I want that tongue on my clit,” Kincaid told him, and honestly, who was Gage to argue? He’d tease her for the weird things she said later. He pulled her hips closer to his face and she jolted and giggled as she settled again. His tongue found her cunt and that giggle turned into a moan right quick. One of her hands tangled in his hair as he gave a few wide, wet licks to her slit. He pointed his tongue to run a circle around her clit and her nails dug into his scalp as she tightened her hand in his hair. He took that as a clue that he was on the right track. He switched between the two motions and her hips started to grind against his face.

Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. He moved his hands to her ass and pulled her even closer and held her there.

“Yes, Gage, baby, that’s so good,” she moaned. He took a chance and wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. She let out a louder groan so he shifted slightly and tried again. He didn’t think anything was wrong until she shifted back, holding his head in place. He looked up into her eyes, unsure what was wrong. “Less teeth, babe. Otherwise good.”

She shifted back to him and he returned to his earlier motions until he had her wound up again. She ground against him with his name, first, last, even pet names, falling from her lips. He cupped his lips to suck on her clit again and he was rewarded with an indescribably sexy noise from her throat and a not-so-gentle tug on his hair.

“You’re so good at that, babe.” Her words went straight to his cock, and he knew he needed to bury himself inside her. He knew she wouldn’t budge until she got hers, not that he blamed her, so he did the next best thing and snaked a hand around and pushed a finger into her warm, so impossibly wet cunt.

She let out a little yelp and for a moment, Gage was worried he’d hurt her. He wasn’t sure how, but he had anxiety, at least, until she giggled.

“Hold on now,” she said as she got up. Gage tried to hold onto her out of instinct, he didn’t want her to move away. He wanted her as close as they could manage. However, she had her own plans, and those plans involved his dick he quickly learned. She sat back on his thighs and took him in hand, tilting her head even as he shuddered.

“You’re so patient with me,” she sighed, looking at him through her lashes. “You need some lovin’ too, babe.” She gave him a pump with her hand and an embarrassingly needy noise bubbled out of him. She moved over him and brought one of her hands up to get a hold of his mohawk. She gave it a gentle tug and he groaned as his hips bucked up.

“You ready for the rodeo, cowboy?” she ran her tongue over her teeth and before Gage could answer she sank down him. His world burst into sensations as she rolled her hips against him. She was exactly as wet, as warm, as tight as he thought she was, all those nights alone in his bed at Fizztop, and he didn’t bother trying to stifle his loud groan. She let out a soft laugh that vibrated through his core.

“Oh Jesus,” he grit out as she rose up and then sank down with a terrible slowness.

“Jesus ain’t got no place in here baby.” Kincaid circled her hips and honestly? Porter had to agree. For a second, all he could think was how disappointed his father would be in him. He made a face and promptly shoved that thought out of his brain, no room for guilt when the woman of his dreams was all but dancing on his dick.

Instead, he focused on her, and how despite all of her teasing and her laughter, she was panting and letting out soft little noises and sent shivers right up his spine. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled down at him, pushing her hair back with her free hand.

“You know Porter, you can play with my boobs. I know you want to,” she stretched in such a way that presented her tits for him, and she ran a finger through the streak of grease on her chest. His eye locked on that mark and after a tentative pause, he moved one of his hands up. He cupped her breast and then ran a thumb over her nipple. She let out a gasp and pulled on his hair. The pain bubbled right into pleasure and he couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath. He thumbed her tit again and she put her free hand over his. She kneaded her breast through his hand and he took the hint, applying more pressure.

His other hand roamed over her, up her waist, over her ribs, back down to her thighs. He wanted to know all of her intimately, he needed to know every scar, every mark on her. When he was satisfied he used his free hand to keep her steady as he moved to meet her. It was so good, he didn’t want it to stop, even as the coil in his guts got tighter and tighter towards release.

“Woah cowboy, don’t buck me off, I ain’t got my eight seconds yet.” she let out a breathy little laugh as she bounced slightly. Gage went to question her, but before the words could escape his lips she leaned forward and caught his mouth in hers. She kissed him gently and it was like every movement was electric. All he could do was groan into her mouth and pull her as close as possible.

The way she kissed it was like she was trying to devour him. He couldn’t catch his breath and he didn’t want to. Right now all that mattered was the two of them, and how she felt against him. His head swam under her onslaught; his world was entirely where he was touching her, and he was ok with that. He needed her to stay there, stay with him. She let go of his mouth and he sucked in a gulp of air as she kissed down his jaw, trailing kisses back down to his throat.

“Oh fuck,” he croaked, and he felt her laugh against his jugular. “Caid, Caid I’m so close,” he whispered as she ground down real slow against him. She stopped at the base of his dick and sat still for a moment, letting him pant into her shoulder. He let out a needy whine, trying to grind against her, do anything to keep going.

“Caid please,” he whimpered and she hummed against his throat. She moved up and nibbled his earlobe, letting out a gentle sigh.

“Tell me what it feels like.” It was quiet but assertive. “I want to hear you.”

“What?” Gage asked stupidly, he felt dumb and like he was missing something. She just smiled against his cheek and shifted. He grunted and squeezed the flesh around her hips, resisting the urge to beg.

“I want to hear you talk. I’m not moving until you talk.” So that was her game. Ok. He could talk. Probably. He wracked his brain trying to find anything to talk about. What did one even talk about during sex? He wasn’t sure, and he didn’t want to disappoint her.

“Start with what it feels like,” she suggested as she ran her hand up his arm. It sent shivers down his spine and he swallowed back his fear. He could do this. She was on his dick already, and unless he said something monumentally stupid, he didn’t think she intended to get off of him.

“Fuck, Boss-” he started to speak, but then he paused. She had sighed, sounding displeased. Anxiety spiked in Gage’s guts, causing his stomach to churn.

“Kincaid,” she said softly as she gently stroked the flesh just below his empty eye socket. “My name, is Kincaid”

“Kincaid,” he breathed. Relief flooded through him when she hummed and moved against him. A shiver went up his spine and he ran his hands up her sides, pulling her closer. “Caid, fuck, I’ve dreamed of this,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. “You’re so god damn good,” She pressed kisses up his jaw as his thumb traced a scar that ran up her side. “I’ve wanted between your thighs for months, but someone like me?” he gasped as she bit his earlobe. She liked to bite, and he found he did not mind in the slightest. “Someone like me don’t get someone like you, you’re too perfect, you could have anyone, fuckin-” She shifted and slid up him. For a second he couldn’t form words and just let a stuttering moan escape his mouth. “Why would you want someone like me? You’re beautiful and smart and-” He licked his lips as she slid down him so agonizingly slow. Every movement was like electricity, and it was coiling up in his gut, waiting to be released. “And Christ, who wouldn’t want you?”

She worried at the growing bruises on his neck as she gained speed. The more he talked, the faster she got moving and the breathier she got. “Oh god please Kincaid I need you so bad, I need you so fuckin’ bad.” Whatever she wanted out of his voice, she was getting. “You’re a bombshell, an atom bomb pinup- You’re so god damn perfect this has got to be a fuckin’ wet dream!” Gage bit back a gasp as she snapped her hips. He was close; he was so fucking close. It was getting hard to keep talking coherently, but she hadn’t gotten off yet. “Fuckin’ Christ, Caid, what I would do to see you in that white number from Galactic Adventure!” Gage gripped her hips tight, pulling her down sharp on his dick. She let out a moan and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

“Keep. Talking,” she growled low, baring her teeth. The rumble echoed down his spine and went straight to his dick. If she ever growled like that he’d have a hard time not dropping right to his knees for her.

“Ok!” he choked out, his hands quivering against her skin. “You’re beautiful and perfect, I- oh god-” Gage bit his lip. His eye snapped shut. He needed to say something, anything so that she could finish. He didn’t want to take that away from her, she didn’t deserve that, she deserved his best. “Oh God Kincaid please don’t stop, don’t ever stop, pleasedon’tstoppleasedon’t-”

An animalistic snarl escaped her and she was off of him faster than he could follow, sliding down his thighs and just out of his reach. “Kincaid!” he cried out in distress and reached out, for what he wasn’t sure. Her probably, if he was honest. A fussy whine escaped him as he tried to pull her back into him. She grabbed him by the wrists and yanked him up into a sitting position. The pain in his shoulders brought him back to reality.

“God FUCKIN’ dammit Porter!” she snarled, spit hitting him in the face. “What the fuck did I say?”

He was frozen in place, trying to figure out what he had done wrong. His mind was entirely blank. He had done as she asked, he’d talked, hell, he’d babbled his head off. He’d tried talking her right into her orgasm. What had he done? What did he do? It was like trying to navigate through a thick fog. Was this the end of it? Did he get a taste of paradise only to be denied and cast back down into hell? When did he start shaking? His heart was pounding in his chest like it was trying to break his ribs and escape. He couldn’t catch his breath, it was like his lungs were filled with cold water.

“Porter!” Kincaid gave a little tug on his arms and he looked at her. She looked less mad and more worried now. Her eyes were scanning his face, her mouth drawn into a thin line. “Porter, what did I say?” she asked again, softer this time.

“I don’t know,” Gage admitted, hating how his voice hitched. “I don’t know what I did wrong.”

Kincaid let out a little disappointed sigh that cut him to the bone. He couldn’t bare to look at her, to see that disappointment in her eyes. It killed him inside, so he looked away from her.

“Porter, look at me,” she spoke softly, but he wouldn’t look back to her. He couldn’t handle the tangle of emotions in his guts, he couldn’t straighten them out. He snapped his eye shut and curled in on himself, well, as much as he could with her holding onto his wrists.

“Porter, please?” Kincaid asked. Gage looked back up at her. She cupped his cheek with her free hand and let out a soft sigh. “I said, if you say ‘stop’ that I would stop,” she explained with a tilt of her head. “It’s important, alright?” she asked as he stared at her dumbly.

That was what had happened? Gage couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t even bring himself to be mad. It didn’t make any sense to him, and with his dick wilting, a little bit of brain function returned.

“Why?” he asked as he licked his lips nervously. He’d never been with anyone who’d insisted so strongly on something like this. Usually, it was fast, it was brutal, then it was done and over with. They got theirs, he figured it out and got his. This was alien and new and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. “I said don’t stop-”

“You still said stop, the point is you said the one thing that I told you not to say.” Kincaid sighed and shook her head. “I told you that if you said stop, everything would stop. It’s important.” Just because she said it again didn’t make it make any more sense. Gage frowned and pulled his wrists out of her hands.

“Well I think that’s stupid,” Gage grumbled, resting his hands on her knees. She tilted her head the other way and for a moment Gage was scared he’d gone too far. That everything was going to end right here. Then she laughed, and it was like the sound of water over the air. He breathed a sigh of relief, he didn’t want to have to drag his bed to a corner and jerk one out. Not after what he had just tasted.

Not like he’d have any lack of material though.

“Oh Porter,” she sighed and shook her head. “Maybe stop wasn’t the best word to pick, but it was the first thing I thought of.” She tapped her lip thoughtfully, and his gaze focused on her mouth. Oh, how he wanted that mouth around his dick.

“Then pick something else,” Gage growled, rubbing his thumbs across her skin. He craved the contact. He needed it. He was going to unravel without it. He’d drank from paradise and now he was dying of thirst.

A smile spread across her lips and she leaned forward, tracing patterns on his chest. He watched her fingers, the gentle graze of her fingernail across his skin sent sparks dancing across his every nerve. “Oh Gage.” She sighed. Her hot breath ghosted across his collarbones. “We’re a mess aren’t we?”

He was sure that was a rhetorical question so he stayed quiet as she reached up and pushed his curls away from his forehead.

“Pick a word Porter,” Kincaid ordered, her voice low and full of authority. He shivered, his spine felt like jelly. He had no idea what kind of word she wanted, no idea why she was putting it on him to pick one.

“Jesus, Caid,” he sighed and she laughed.

“Can’t pick that one, you say it far too often,” Kincaid told him as she traced the scar that cut through his lip. His lips parted on instinct and she hummed, leaning on her other hand. “How about gatorclaw?” she asked as her thumb pulled on his lower lip.

He wasted no time nodding, causing Kincaid to laugh. “Yeah, yeah I can do that,” he assured her as her fingers traced patterns across his chest.

“You sure?” she asked, shifting. The heat of her skin pressed against him was driving him insane. He needed her, and he needed her now. She sat up and he couldn’t hold back the pathetic little whimper that escaped his throat. “Ok, listen carefully,” her hands ran down his chest, her nails grazing across his abdomen. “If you say Gatorclaw. We stop. Understand?”

He nodded quickly, his hands wandering up her thighs. “Say it,” she demanded, her nails biting into his skin. He let out a hiss and his hips jerked under her.

“I understand!” he gasped, “If I want you to stop I saw gatorclaw! Ok!”

“Good boy. That is exactly what I want,” she said softly as she wrapped her hand around his dick. She gave him a few lazy strokes and he let out a groan. “I need to know that you’re comfortable. It’s important to me,” she assured him as he leaned back against her bag again. “I don’t want to do anything to hurt you.”

“Maybe I like it when you hurt me,” Gage muttered, almost too quiet for her to hear. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Gage felt fear crawl back into his mind. Had that been the wrong thing to say? She dipped down and took him into her mouth and he couldn’t stop the snap of his hips.

Apparently not.

“H-holy Shi-yuhhhh-t” he gasped and she ran her tongue up his shaft. She bobbed up and down a few times, dipping low enough to press her lips around the base of his dick. It was like she didn’t have a gag reflex, and it was pure willpower that kept him from cumming right in her mouth.

She released him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before shifting her hips back over him. He let out a quivering moan as she slid back down his shaft, his hands digging into her thighs. He’d been let back into heaven, and God did it feel good.

“Speak Porter. I want to hear you,” Kincaid commanded with a roll of her hips.

“Jesus Christ you’re weird,” Gage hummed and licked his lips. “But I don’t care, and I don’t want you to stop, ever.” He babbled, and he could feel her squeeze around him. Ok, he could work with that. He babbled on and told her every dirty thought that crossed his mind, trying to give her what she needed. He focused on her rhythm, trying to rock into her in time. The more he talked, the faster she snapped her hips. “Christ, you are fucking perfect.”

“Mmm, I thought I was weird,” she hummed, then laughed. He grunted as she snapped her hips and he just stared up at her.

“You can be anything you wanna be Caid,” he told her without thinking, and her laughter vibrated right down into his core. “I just want you, all of you,” he assured her shakily, rubbing his thumbs gently over the flesh of her thighs. she snapped her hips and he grunted, his eye snapping shut. He was getting close again, he could feel the coil in his gut getting tighter and tighter as she moved. “Aw fuck,” He wasn’t able to keep time now as she moved. “You walked into Nuka Town like you were already the boss like you already knew your shit! Like you already owned everything,” he gasped as she grabbed a fistful of his hair, holding on as she rocked against him. “And-” he choked on a moan as she pulled his head back. “all I wanted was for you to own me too!”

“I don’t want you lookin’ at no one else! I just want you to look at me, just me, only me, oh fuck!” Gage cried out. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, he needed her to get off, he needed her to finish so he could finish too, he didn’t want to disappoint her, but if she took too much longer he was gonna have to get her off some other way. There was no way on God's green earth he was going to take the chance of saddling the Overboss of all people with a kid.

“Please! Please god, Kincaid don’t stop!” he begged as she ground down on him. She’d reached between them and was working her clit as she took him as deep as he could go. “Oh god Kincaid please,” he pulled her down, keeping her moving against him. He needed the friction, the sensation, he needed it like a starving man needed food. She was getting impossibly slick, gripping him tighter and tighter as she bit down on her fist. He snapped his hips up and she let out a quivery little moan, her thighs starting to shake.

“Porter” she whimpered and leaned forward as she pulled her nails down his chest, and that did it. She was cumming on him and it was his name on her lips as she did. He pulled her down hard and held her there as she shuddered, riding out as much of her pleasure as he could manage. It was too much though, stimulated at he was.

There was barely time for him to pull Kincaid up and off his cock. She protested, but he didn’t care at all at that moment. There was no way in hell he was going to chance getting her pregnant.

Just as he pulled out, the first spurt of cum landed on his chest, with a second landing on his stomach. He let out a long moan and he hadn’t realized he’d closed his eye until he felt a hand on his cock, Caid’s hand. It felt like heaven to have her wrapped around him through the last shocks of his orgasm. When it got to be too much, Gage gently pushed her hands away, and she let go without protest. His eye fluttered open and he just watched her. Gage watched as she licked each finger slowly, and the words died on his tongue. A thought occurred to him, and he chuckled to himself. Caid tilted her head and looked at him funny.

“Gatorclaw,” he said. At first, Kincaid lifted her hands quickly and gave him a panicked look, and Gage just laughed and shook his head. “You said I should say it when I’m ready to stop, and I think I’m ready to stop.” Caid relaxed and laughed along with him.

“Can I touch you?” she asked. She was sitting on his thighs, but her hands still hovered over him, not yet rested on his abs. He nodded and she pushed his arm aside and settled down beside him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled up at him as he watched her. His eye traveled to her other hand as she softly trailed her nails up his abdomen, up his chest.

“Happy, babe?” she asked quietly. He nodded and she hummed happily and hooked one of her legs over his. “Good,” she sighed, tracing circles on his chest.

Bad thoughts were pushing on the edge of his mind, but he shoved them away while he was able to, at least for now. She pulled out one of her little pink monogrammed handkerchiefs from her pack and gently cleaned him up. When she was done, she tossed it in the general direction of her clothes and settled back in next to him. She pressed a kiss to his nose and let herself lay back down against his shoulder with a soft little hum deep in her chest.

“I’m happy too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of a very physical relationship. 
> 
> and my very first time writing smut, ever.


	2. Love Game

Gage had to admit, the Pack knew how to throw a party. He wasn’t much for chems and drinking, unlike most of the rest of the raiders in Nuka-World, but sure if it wasn’t fun watching raiders get high and do dumb shit to each other. He nursed a watered down whiskey and made sure to keep a close eye on Kincaid as she darted around to try each and every game. He had learned that lesson back at the Operators party. He wasn’t going to let his guard down for a minute this time. He didn’t think any of the little games looked like his idea of fun, especially after he’d helped Fritsch rig the game to work in the house’s favor, but he was happy to hold all the tickets she did manage to win.

She looked like she was having a damn good time though, and the Pack loved her a lot more than the Operators and the Disciples did. They adored their little hummingbird, and Gage wasn’t so sure it was just because they’d unofficially gotten two of the parks. 

If Kincaid was just a run of the mill raider, she’d have been Pack. There was no doubt in Gage’s mind about it. When he first met her, he’d have pegged her for an Operator, but now with three parks down and knowing her for just over six months, it was clear that she fit with the Pack. She fit right in like a missing jigsaw puzzle piece. Especially tonight, when one of the Pack animals had done up her face with pink paint.

It sure was a contrast to that cute little yellow number she was wearing. It was a flouncy little sundress, with thin little straps that went all criss-cross over her well-muscled shoulders. It had a smattering of white polka dots and a neckline that plunged oh so very low. 

He was getting distracted again even though Russell wasn’t here to make things worse, and he needed to keep sharp. He did not want a repeat of the Operators dinner party. He didn’t see any Disciples lingering about, but he also hadn’t seen Dixie coming before. And just because could he allow himself to think those real bad thoughts about the Boss now didn’t mean he should. ‘Specially, not when the two of them could get shanked at any time. 

Besides. It could have been a one-off sort of thing. She could have just been blowing off steam in that little security tunnel. He was going to ignore the fact he was sleeping in her bed now and hadn’t used his in the last four days. 

It was weird, how the boss just wanted him in her bed. They wouldn’t even do anything. She’d be sitting there, reading comics, and he’d just lay with his head in her lap. They’d eat dinner and then go crawl up onto the roof to look at the stars, then they’d crawl down and she’d be all snuggled up to his side like a puzzle piece made just to fit him. It was weird.

But it was good.

Felt good, at least. Once that elevator was disabled Gage didn’t have to worry about anyone coming up and seeing them. He didn’t have to worry about Russell or Nisha or nobody else either. And when he was in Kincaid’s bed he didn’t have to sleep with one eye open. Figuratively.

He wouldn’t be able to sleep with one eye open, he only had one eye.

A peal of howling laughter from Kincaid pulled him right from his thoughts. The machine she was playing on was spewing tickets like a drunk would vomit after being put on the Galactic Adventure rocket cups. She gathered up the little paper streams and bounced with them, the Pack around her cheering and howling just like her.

Yeah. She’d have been Pack.

Gage took another sip of his drink, leaning against the counter for the shootin’ gallery. Gage knew all the odds for the games in the arcade. Hell, he helped set them up to take as many caps back from the gangs as possible. There was no way in hell he’d play anything other than the gallery himself, but Kincaid? Kincaid was winning everything. She was winning skeeball. She was winning the Whack-A-Commie. Hell, after a few shots she was winning the hoops too, and he had personally tilted the hoops just enough that it looked normal but made people miss most of the shots they took. 

It was like she was cheating, but Gage wasn’t quite sure how. 

Maybe Fritsch just made it easier for the party tonight, or maybe she was just that damn good. 

Honestly, Gage didn’t care. He cared more about how she was making her way over to him, thousands of tickets clutched in her fists. “Gage! Gage!! I got the high score!” Kincaid told him with a bounce as she bounded up to him. “Look at all my tickets!” she told him, shoving the tickets forward like some over-excited little kid. “I’m gonna go get a paddleball!” 

Fuck. 

He did not want her to get a paddle ball, he could see it now. He’d be in the middle of doing the books, and all the sudden he’d get a rubber ball to his nose and a peal of giggles. Of course, she’d be gone by the time he looked up, and she’d claim to anyone who could listen it wasn’t her.

“Caid!” Gage called after her, but she was already making her way over to the prize machine. He pushed off the counter and made his way over to her as she navigated the prize menu on the screen. “You could save your tickets, get something real big, ya know?” Gage suggested, setting his drink on top of the prize machine. “Like the mini-nuke or somethin’ else.” He really did not want to have to deal with her having the paddleball, enough so that he was willing to suggest her favorite thing.

Explosives.

Specifically, explosives she shouldn’t have. She looked up at him, and he could see the gears in her head turning. She looked back to the screen and hummed, tilting her head. “You’re right. I’m only a couple hundred away from the nuke. And nukes can be fun.” She scratched her chin and let out another low hum. He’d probably regret suggesting the nuke later, but so long as it kept him from getting a paddle ball to the face he did not care in the slightest.

“Course, I kinda wanna save all my tickets and get the grand prize.” Kincaid looked at him, and Gage squinted at her. The prize that cost the most was an assault rifle, all the way down the bottom of the list.

“Boss, your rifle is a lot better than anything that Fritsch has in here-”

“Gage,” she said with a soft little laugh. “It's not on the list, let me show you. Its kept in the back.” He kept his eye narrowed at her. As far as he knew, the broken arcade machines were kept in the back and not much else. She took his hand and he didn’t even have the chance to grab his drink before she was pulling him away from the prize terminal. She guided him through the throng of unwashed Pack Animals, and no one seemed to care where she was going. The party was in full swing, and it was likely the two of them would not be missed. 

It didn’t stop Gage’s anxiety from spiking though, as she pulled him through the doors and into the disheveled storeroom. There were discarded arcade machines everywhere, some tilted on their sides with their guts spilled all over the floor, some standing up with panels ripped off, and some that were just plain broken. Kincaid picked her way around the broken machines and Gage followed like a loyal dog. He wasn’t sure what she’d found back here, but if she was dragging him away from the party it must have been good. 

He didn’t see anything worthwhile among the junk though.

“Boss, I don’t-” was all he got out before she kissed him. He reacted before he thought about it and wrapped his arms around her to pull her tighter. He knew her pink face paint would be smeared all over his face but he didn’t care. He could clean that up later. He let her lead him to the back wall of the room where, between two of the generators that ran the Nuka-Cade, there was a yellow tool desk. She broke their kiss and gave him the softest look.

“Hop up,” she said with a pat to the top of the desk.

“Caid, I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Gage protested a little. His eye darted over to the door, which Kincaid, to her credit, had closed behind them. There were two doors and a very short hallway that kept the main floor from the old employee area she’d lead him to, but he was still paranoid someone would hear what they were doing.

“You’re right,” she said. “Pants off first, obviously.”

Gage just looked at her. Kissing her in the backroom of the arcade was one thing, but fucking back here? Was she serious? Obviously so, when he didn’t start to undo his belt, she reached forward and started to do it for him. Naturally, his dick stood at attention, or best it could in his pants. He glanced at the door again and licked his lips nervously. “Boss, what if they hear us? What are they gonna think?”

“Lucky Boss?” Kincaid giggled as she pulled his belt out of the loops, real slow and teasing like. She undid the top button of his pants and started to pull the zipper down as she got up real close and started kissing him again. 

Gage wanted to keep going, he really wanted to, but there was the niggling fear in the back of his head. What if Mason caught them? Or worse, an Operator? What if a Disciple found them? Would they have to buy silence, would that hang over their heads? Would Nisha-

She ran her hand up under the hem of his now loose tank top and he stiffened up like a wooden board. She paused for a moment, pulling away and tilting her head. It was an unspoken question. Her hands didn’t wonder any higher, she didn’t pull his zipper down any farther. She let out this soft little hum that sent shivers up Gage’s back as she stared right at him, unblinking. He wanted her, God did he want her. He threaded one of his hands through her hair and pulled her close, kissing her again. 

“I want to,” Gage asserted as he put his free hand on hers, rubbing the back of it. “I’m just, fuck, I’m worried. I guess,” he mumbled into her mouth. She hummed and kept kissing him, forcing him to lean farther back until he was leaning against the desk. Her hand went down and dipped into his jeans. He grunted and she laughed softly as she kissed down his neck. “If someone catches us then-”

“It’s fine.” Kincaid promised as she pulled him from his pants. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped his throat when she put her hand around him. “But if you’re so worried about someone hearing us, then be quiet.”

He didn’t have time to protest further when she dropped to her knees. She kept her eyes on his as she opened her mouth and ran her tongue along the underside of his cock. It was all he could do not to close his eye and let out a fucking loud moan, but at the same time, he couldn’t look away. Then she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and sucked. Stars clouded his vision and he sucked in a deep breath. He let out a muffled, stuttery moan as he bit his lip to keep from crying out louder. He threaded one hand through Kincaid’s pretty pink curls and it was a dire fight with every single fiber of his being not to push her head down or thrust his dick up.

He could remain in control of himself. He could. At least until his vision cleared and he saw Kincaid, still looking up at him, the corners of her mouth were turned up in a pleased grin. She gave him a coy bat of her eyelashes before she took his cock deeper in her mouth. It was like she waited until his head was clear from the initial go, and he saw stars all over again. He had to close his eye and shift his stance so his knees wouldn’t give out on him.

The way she licked the underside of his cock without letting up a single bit of suction was closer to heaven than a raider like him deserved.

He was damn lucky she’d backed him into that toolbox. His whole body wanted to melt as she worked, bobbing up and down like she did. The image of his fingers threaded through her hair and the smear of pink up and down his dick was almost too much for him. He risked lifting his other hand and biting down on his fist, trying desperately to stifle the sounds bubbling up from his throat. He glanced at the door again just to make sure it remained closed. It still was, he was still in the clear. 

There was only so much control he had in him though, so when Caid bottomed out on his cock, he couldn’t help the moan that bubbled out faster then he could cover his mouth. He didn’t care though. He could feel her throat on the tip of his cock and every single coherent thought in his brain went out the window. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment and he had to close his eye to keep from cumming right there. His hips wanted to buck forward and he tried to keep himself in check, but he couldn’t stop the little motion, urging her deeper if it were at all possible.

He felt Kincaid put a hand on his hip and he thought she was going to still him, but instead, she pulled his hips closer. He couldn’t help the way his hips snapped forward with her encouragement. He still tried to keep himself from hurting her, but Kincaid didn’t even flinch. When he realized she hadn’t gagged once, he looked down at her in something approaching awe. He tested another, deeper thrust and she took it like a fucking champ. God, it was the best fucking feeling to the goddamn world and Caid just spurred him on further as her hands on his hips guided him. His hand, still threaded through her curls, tightened into a fist and he rocked back and forth as slowly as he could manage.

“Baby, I’m gettin’ close,” he groaned out. He had forgotten to regulate his volume, but he couldn’t tear his eye away from the way Caid took his cock and with the way she swallowed around his cock, the point of no return was getting too close too fast. “Caid, I can’t-” Any words he meant to say were drowned out by the moans that bubbled out of his throat. She didn’t stop, didn’t pull away, and he certainly wasn’t fucking going to, even if he wanted to there was no way he could. She ran her hands up his hips and then down to his thighs and that was it, he saw stars as his world narrowed down to where she was touching him, and that wet hot mouth. 

He spilled over the edge and fuck if it wasn’t per-fucking-fection. He rode the aftershocks until his legs quivered and every sensation was just almost too much. Gently, he pushed her away and she sat back on her heels. She looked almost too pleased with herself, like the house cat that caught the canary. Gage didn’t have it in him to blame her for it. Before his head came back to him, Caid had pushed one of her pink handkerchiefs into his hand. He had no idea where it came from, but she produced a second one to wipe off her own face. She had swallowed everything, but her facepaint had smeared to the point where anyone would know what she, what they, had done. Gage did his best to clean the facepaint smeared around his groin and put himself away.

“You missed a spot,” Caid said as smiled up at him. She got to her feet and took the handkerchief in her hand to his face. With a hand on his chin, she turned his head this way and that as she rubbed away the paint he’d forgotten was probably all over his face. Satisfied, she stashed her handkerchief away in a pocket he realized was sewn into the skirt. She gave him a light kiss. “You clean up nice. Ready to go back to the party?”

“What about your turn?” he asked.

“But this was the grand prize-” she started, but he ignored her. He cupped his hands under her ass and lifted. He’d almost forgotten how heavy she was, but luckily he had braced himself. Her legs went around his hips almost as an instinct while he turned them around. He sat her on the tool chest he’d been leaning on and pressed a kiss a sensitive part of her neck.

“Gage, you don’t have to do this,” she said, even has her hands threaded through his hair and pulled him closer. It was a formality, they both knew it, and by the way her fingers were threading through his curls she was pretty excited for it. 

“Yeah, but I want to,” he told her without hesitation. He had wanted to fuck her, but he was not going to be able ot rise to the occassion any time soon. He took a breath and rested his hands on her legs, tilting his head to the side and just looking up at her from his knees. He pressed his cheek to her thigh and just enjoyed the view for a moment, revelling in the feeling of her fingers running through his hair. He let out a little hum and felt her laugh, her hand drifting down and cupping his cheek. 

He’d never really been soft, not really. He didn’t let himself get soft with anyone before her, it was a fuck and done. They got theirs and he figured his out.

Porter Gage liked soft things though, and this? He could spend eternity on his knees, worshiping her, for just a taste of this. 

She was in that little yellow number with the polka dots, and in the low light it almost seemed to glow. She even had on those stockings with the seam that ran straight up the back of her legs, held up by lacy little garters. Gage pondered for a moment how mad she would be if he tore them. The temptation was strong, and a voice in the back of his head was telling him ‘just do it, just tear it away’ and ‘you’re a raider for god’s sake’ and yet- Gage toyed with the idea of pulling them down real slow, real teasing like. It would probably drive Kincaid up the wall, and honestly he could see the appeal.

He took his time, running his hands up her thighs and listening to her breath hitch as the fabric bunched up around his wrists. He slid his thumb under the strap for the garter and watched her face as he unclipped it, real slow like. She let out a hum and ran her hands through his hair. 

“Don’t rip these if you’re fond of them, they’re my last pair.” Kincaid warned, and Gage chuckled real low as he started to pull the stocking down her leg. She wiggled her foot out of her little pink heels and Gage pressed a kiss to her newly exposed thigh. She shivered as he turned his attention to her other thigh, pulling down that stocking with just as much excruciating slowness. He didn’t bother to take it all the way off though, it was entirely just to get her to squirm. 

“And you were worried someone was going to miss us,” Kincaid let out a breathy laugh and tugged on his hair, trying to urge him forward. It wasn’t going to happen, he was going to do as he damn well pleased and take as long as he damn well liked, but he enjoyed the sentiment. 

“They can wait, gotta do this right.” Gage hummed as he pushed up the fabric of her dress. She shivered and tittered little giggles as he kissed up the soft flesh. She was wearing silky little panties, all lacy and pretty like she’d been planning this all along. She probably had, knowing her. 

She pulled on his hair again and he obliged, pressing his lips to the fabric that covered her. He peppered kisses all over and kneaded at her thighs with his hands. He knew they were rough, nothing like her soft skin and gentle touch. But she said she liked that about him, liked how rugged he felt against her, liked his gun callouses and his stubble. 

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and started to pull them down, inch by agonizing inch. She squirmed and her hands went over his, trying to get him to move faster. He obliged her, pulling them down as she shifted and letting her bare ass rest against the cold metal. Her panties hung off her ankle, leaving her entirely exposed. That sent a shiver up her and he waited for her to relax by pressing kisses against her thighs. 

“Gage.”

“Yeah?” he hummed against her skin, looking up at her. 

“I need you,” She breathed, giving his hair a sharp tug. 

“Do you now?” he asked, unable to mask the amusement in his voice as he lazily traced a pattern against her thigh. 

“Gage,” she fussed, sharply tugging on his hair as she swug one of her legs over his shoulder and dug her heel into his back. He let out a grunt and she laughed again as she pulled him closer. “Come on love, you go and get me all riled up and then you don’t put those lips on me. For shame.” Kincaid scolded as he laughed into her skin. “I didn’t tease you like this,” she ran her hand down the side of his head before tugging on his hair again. “Use that damn mouth for something other then complaining, I’m beggin’ you.” She fussed and squirmed and he soaked it in. 

The simple fact that he could do this to her made his guts feel warm, and made his heart thud against his chest. He was never sure she wanted him as much as he wanted her, until she came apart in his hands. 

But she had a point when she said they’d be missed. So he moved forward and ran his tongue right up her center. She let out a surprised gasp and dug that heel right between his shoulder blades as she pulled him as close as she could manage. “

“Do that again!” she gasped, a soft little command. He obliged before going to work on her clit. She was already so wet, so ready for him. He almost regretted letting her get him off, he’d have fucked her in a heart beat- party be damned. She let out a stuttery moan as she rocked against his face, holding onto his curls for dear life. He worked her quickly before pulling back, enjoying her breathy little sighs and fussy little noises as she tried to direct him. He felt her tug on the strap to his eyepatch and he looked up, shoving aside fabric so he could see her. 

She made a face, almost like she was going to laugh. “Babe, its pinching.” she told him as she slid it off his face. He laughed quietly into her thigh as she set aside the metal patch. He waited patiently until she had settled back in before he dipped back down. She reacted instantly, and he was surprised she hadn’t lost any momentum. 

He slid first one finger, and then two and she rewarded him with a surprised yelp and a wriggly giggle as she ground down on his hand. “Oh yeah, yeah I like that,” she hummed as she ground down on his hand. Both of her hands were on his head, trying to get his mouth back on her. “Come on love, I’m gettin’ real close,” she sighed as he licked up her clit again. She whimpered his name and damn did his dick try so hard to get, well, hard. He pumped his hand and sucked on her clit, trying to get a pace she’d be able to get off to. 

She let out this little mewling whimper and her hands tightened up in his hair, pulling him forward sharply. “Suck. Baby please,” she wrapped her legs tight around him, trapping him there. She was close, so very very close, and Gage toyed with the idea of slowing down, letting her calm down before continuing, building her back up until she came undone at the seams. 

She seemed to sense his hesitation because she snarled and ground her heel into his back and used her other leg to pull him forward. “Don’t you fuckin’ dare you little shit!” she ground down on his face as he laughed, her hands moving down to his cheeks. “You stop now and I will never fuckin’ suck your dick again!” 

“You’re bluffin’.” he said as he pulled away from her. He knew it, she knew it. She enjoyed it too much to never do it again, he was sure of it. She let out a frustrated little noise and slapped the side of his head. He laughed again into her thigh as he worked her clit in gentle circles with his thumb. She let out a groan and ground down on his hand, seeming to try and make his fingers longer then they actually were. 

“Gage so help me god.” she moaned, and he pressed kisses to her clit. “Porter please.” she whined and let herself slide off the shelf slightly, using gravity to try and press him even closer. It seemed to get her what she wanted because in that moment she threw her head back and let out a fussy whiny little sound that sent shivers up Gage’s spine. 

“Porter!” she gasped, her thighs began to tremble as she got oh so tight around him. He licked and sucked like his life depended on it, and was rewarded for his efforts with the sharp pain of her pulling on his scalp and digging one heel into his spine and the other into his ribs. It was worth it though, hearing his name fall from her lips as she came undone around him. Her tight grip became slack and she relaxed against the tool box. Every new lick sent shivers right up her, and Gage was enjoying seeing what he could draw out of her as she came down. She hummed and shoved him away, causing him to laugh into her leg as she hauled up her skirts to look down at him.

“Fuck, Porter, that was-” she paused, as she scrunched her eyes up again as a shudder of an aftershock rolled through her. She shoved his hand away and he rested his head against her thigh.

“Adequate?” he joked as he wiped his face off on the back of his hand. She let out a light tinkle of a laugh and pushed on his shoulder.

“More like phenomenal,” she corrected as she offered him her little pink hankerchief. He stood up and stretched his legs and back while he got his head back under control. He wiped off his face as she lazily hummed and rubbed her thighs together, seeming to enjoy her afterglow. There was always something about Kincaid that made him just forget reality for a while, but he needed to keep a level head. He was sure the hum of the generators on either side of them were loud enough to cover the noise they had made, but he wasn’t entirely sure how long they had been away from the party. Eventually, someone would come looking for them, or at least Kincaid, and with Gage’s luck that person would be fucking Mason. The last thing he needed was Mason holding this over his head for a better share.

“Ready to go back to the party now?” she asked. He looked at her again. She had smoothed out her dress to lay flat again and she pulled up her stockings. She pulled out a mirror to check her hair, mussing with her curls every which way. Even with her attempt to fix it, she looked like she just had a roll in the hay. On top of that, there was no way her Pack friends wouldn’t notice her facepaint was suddenly gone. He needed to find a way to keep them from being linked by the rumor mill. They certainly couldn’t be seen leaving the back room of the arcade together.

“You go on ahead,” he told her. “I need a second to clear my head.” He chanced a kiss, that she returned with enthusiasm. She gave him a smile and skipped off to go back to the party. The dull music got louder for the few seconds the door was open, and when it returned to a dull roar, Gage sagged and sighed. He dipped down and picked up her discarded panties, tucking them into his pocket. He couldn’t leave those lying about, not with how the gangs were already going to suspect things. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t have fun, and he sure as hell didn’t want to stop, but sneaking had never really been his forte. Before he’d started this whole ball rolling with Colter and Nuka-World, he had always been the kinda raider that did things in a straightforward way. He preferred a pistol shot to the gut to a knife in the back. He took a moment and sat on the toolbox again. He went to pull his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and paused.

He glanced over the ceiling to see if there was a working fire alarm in here. He really didn’t want the extra attention of a blaring alarm and possibly sprinklers down on him. The disc on the wall above the door didn't have a blinking light, but there was a light on a fucking camera set up in one corner of the room. It was trained on the door, but he knew first hand how advanced the tech was for Nuka's security system. It was entirely possible that they had been in frame the entire time.

Gage really needed a cigarette now. He hoped the smoke alarm was out of commission as he took out his pack and lit a cig. He took a puff and waited for the loud beeps that never came. Even the cig didn't help relax him. Now he had to make something up to Russ about why he'd need to get into the security footage. Not that Russell could stop him, but he asked too many goddamn questions for Gage's sanity to remain untested. He nearly dropped his cig when he realized Russell might have been watching the feeds. He was banned from the Nuka-Cade after an incident with the Whack-a-Commie game and an electric guitar, and there was a greater than good chance that Russ had the arcade cameras, in particular, pulled up so he wouldn't entirely miss the party.

Gage finished his cig as he considered what to do next. Eventually he'd have to go down and threaten RedEye into silence, but that would be a problem for the morning. For now, he wanted to find Caid and go home. While she had definitely left him satisfied, maybe he could convince her to go a second round in a real bed. A real bed that wouldn’t make his knees ache and would help his back not submit a list of reasons why fucking on concrete was a bad idea. 

Finally burnt down to a stub, Gage put out his cig and headed back into the main room of the arcade. The party was still in full swing, and everyone was too drunk or too caught up in their own fun to notice him slip back out of the door marked Employees Only. He didn't see Caid right away. He hadn't expected her to specifically hang around, but she wasn't at any of the game stations.

He decided to check the prize terminal since that was where they had been before they took their little break. Sure enough, he spotted her pink curls off to one side of the terminal. She had her back turned to him as she held a conversation with Mason.

“Hey boss,” he said when he got closer. “Wondered where you ran off to.” Mason snorted at some untold joke and Gage just gave him a deadpan look. He had too much on his mind to worry about even the alpha Pack animal. Kincaid turned to him with a giant smile on her face. Tucked in one arm like it was a puppy was the mini-nuke he had tried to convince her was a good idea. He’d regret that later, but at least it wasn’t a paddle ball to the face while he was sleeping.

“Look what I got!” she said proudly. 

“That’s great, boss,” Gage said. He wondered if he could talk her into a trip out to use it on the mirelurk queen out in the reservoir lake on the west side of Nuka property. “Win the last bit you needed already?”

“Mason gave me his tickets since he didn’t want anything on the list,” she told him. “I had enough for this baby plus something else!”

A knot of dread formed in his gut. “Boss, tell me you didn’t get the damn paddle ball.”

“Fine, I didn’t get the paddle ball,” she repeated, but he got to sneaking suspicious she wasn’t being sincere. With the hand not cradling the mini-nuke, she raised the paddleball. It was painted bright red with a Cappy face on it, and it had a long string that connected the ball to it. A grin spread over her face and she bounced the ball once and hit him in the forehead. It didn’t hurt by any means, but this was just the first of many times it would happen.

“I’m ready to go the fuck home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Summer Boy

“No, really. Trust me on this, man,” Russell insisted. Gage wasn’t sure he should really trust him, and yet, he already had the bushel of flowers in his hand. Russell had assured him that Caid loved fever blossoms. He probably wasn’t lying about that. Gage was sure she was getting them tattooed up her back soon if the sketches she’d been commissioning were anything to go by. The blue glowing flowers were pretty enough if he wanted to think about it, but they didn’t seem worth the effort. He was out in the open with absolutely no cover to gather them. He probably wouldn’t have bothered if Russell hadn’t offered to watch his back while he went to get them.

“I dunno,” Gage drawled. He weighed the flowers already in his hand. It didn’t seem right as a gift. It had been six months since Kincaid had survived the gauntlet and agreed to take the Overboss position she’d earned, and that was worth celebrating, but it wasn’t like they were dating or anything. “This seems awful god damn sappy.” Gage looked over at the DJ, who let out something akin to a witch cackle.

“Trust me Porta-potty,” he said as he knelt down and clipped some greenery with his boot knife. “Trust me. This is gonna get you laid.” 

If Russell said ‘trust me’ one more goddam time, Gage was likely to drop whole damn thing right there. There had to be some angle he was pulling to embarrass Gage or get him in trouble with the Boss.

“Excuse me, motherfucker, I’ll have you know-.”

“I know too god damn much! The last thing I needed was to check the tapes and see your fucking bare ass-”

“You ain’t saw my ass and I know it. The camera angle ain’t right for that!” Gage snarled and RedEye threw up his hands, the most insufferable smile on his face. 

“You’re right, I saw your embarrassing ass face while you-”

“Shut. It.” Gage’s gave him a grave look, jabbing his finger into Russell's chest. 

It was sloppy. Gage should have realized that the cameras were still active in those Kowalski shelters, and he should have realized that Russell would have access for that. Kincaid and Gage had to keep it on the down low, lest the bosses catch wind and use it to hurt Kincaid. Wasn’t like Gage objected though when Kincaid pulled him by the belt into the shelter after delivering the space suits to the crazies and escorting them to the junkyard.

Bad train of thought, they were in the open. They could get shot, or worse, attract something like a deathclaw. 

Gage perked up and looked over the flat fields of grass. He didn’t see anything, but idea anything could sneak up on them had him sweating. Though, if he were really honest, to was more likely the sun at its height in the sky that actually had him sweating. He shifted the flowers to one hand and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Are you almost done?” Gage asked as he scratched his nose, huffing as Russell continued on like there was nothing wrong. “It’s fucking hot as Satan's taint.”

“That's a mental image I really didn’t need,” RedEye laughed and stood up. “Lemme see what we got.” He came up beside Gage and took the flowers away, mixing the greens into the bunch. “You coulda been a little gentler with the stems, but this’ll do okay. We need to add something pink. She’d like something pink.”

Gage frowned as RedEye searched the grass around them. “Why the fuck would I have to care about a couple of stems? They’re flowers, not grenades.”

RedEye just stopped and looked at him, squinting. “You’re a clueless bastard you know that?” Gage snorted as Redeye stretched. “We’re gonna need to head either up towards Dry Rock, or down towards the Gauntlet.” 

“I see don’t even see why we need more flowers. You said fever blossoms, and we have fever blossoms. Sounds like mission accomplished to me,” Gage complained.

“Oh, poor, poor uncultured Porter Gage. You have so much to learn about the ways of the world.” RedEye looked insufferable, Gage wanted to punch him in his stupid fucking face, even more than usual, anyway. “You planned dinner with Caid, right?”

Gage just sighed and nodded. He had arranged it so he could just pick up dinner so Kincaid wouldn’t have to cook. He couldn’t exactly expect the Boss to cook her own celebration dinner. That was just rude, probably, but he wasn’t the best with not-raider customs so maybe he was wrong. He could just imagine his mother yelling at him though. “That's rude, Porter. Don’t do that, Porter. You treat a lady right, Porter.”

“Cool, so we should double back and get the ones by the gauntlet so you have time to clean up,” Russell said, almost talking to himself as if Gage wasn’t there. “Those ones aren’t open yet, because of the shade over there, but it’ll be something.”

For once, Gage decided he didn’t want to know what nonsense was going through Russell’s head. It just confused him more and more the more he tried to understand any of the bullshit that spewed from his mouth. Anything that brought them back to civilization was okay in his book, so he just nodded and let RedEye lead him towards the tram station.

The Gauntlet made Gage feel uneasy, even from the outer edge of the ramshackle walls the Disciples had put up. There were too many bad memories, too many threats, too many corpses of people who he had banked on to save his ass. 

He had to take a deep breath and remember that at least Kincaid had succeeded. That was the whole reason he was out here right? The only reason? Right?

Gage was lying to himself, he knew it. He had feelings for her and he’d been having feelings for her for a very long time, long before they had started having sex. And watching Russell arrange the flowers with those pretty little pink flowers had Gage all embarrassed again. He covered his face with his hand and focused on breathing, banking on Russell not looking behind him. 

God, Kincaid was a fucking bombshell, and thinking about her still had a huge effect on him. She was everything Gage could have dreamed up and more. And clearly, she liked him. Just him, for him. She’d said it too, just like that. She wanted him, nothing more, nothing less. He still thought that she could do so much better, that she could have anyone. But she just wanted him. 

Knowing that? Knowing she wasn’t spreading her legs for no one else, not spending her nights curled up in someone else’s arms? That just drove him crazy. He suspected they were going to have sex tonight, or at least that Caid would want to, but he didn’t expect to be reacting to just the thought of her so intense like, it wasn’t really like him.

Gage shook his head and sucked in a steadying breath. He needed to get these thoughts out of his head. It wasn’t like they were in town yet, though it wasn’t like town was the safest place either. There was a lower chance of getting rushed by a deathclaw or a yao gui, but any passing Disciple or Operator could get it into their fuckin’ heads they could get in an easy shot or any sort of similar thing. 

When Gage looked up he was greeted by a smiling DJ sitting in the grass. He had one leg propped up with his arm resting on his knee, holding out a real pretty bouquet of flowers. Gage’s eye widened and Russell’s smile just got wider.

“You’re fucking whipped,” the DJ told him, leaning forward. “You’ve fallen for her and you’ve fallen hard. You were just thinkin’ about her and just fuckin’ lost in your own damn thoughts. Turned all bright red and shit-”

“You shut your fucking mouth,” Gage snarled, snatching the flowers from Redeye as the DJ just sat there grinning like the cat that caught the canary. “I ain’t fucking twitterpated- I’m fucking thinking about important shit like the books and caps a-”

“You sure as fuck were not!” Russell got up and jabbed a finger into Gage’s chest. “And that’s fucking ok, dude! You needed someone in your fucking life!” Gage took a step back and stared at Russell like he’d grown another head. “You were fucking on death’s row before! Now look at you! You’re actually taking care of yourself now!”

“I take care of myself because I can take a second where I ain’t afraid I’m gonna die any fucking minute the boss decides he’s gonna throw a huge tantrum!” Gage snarled, poking Russell right back. “You ain’t know what the fuck I went through with Colter! And don’t pretend you do just cause you got those cameras.”

“A’ight. A’ight. I get it.” Russell rolled his eyes. He held up his hands in surrender, but Gage could tell the little fucker was resisting the urge to poke him further. And so long as it stayed that way Gage wasn’t gonna put a bullet into his foot. 

“We need to head back home,” Gage said, and he let the unspoken ‘before I kick your ass’ linger, and RedEye was smart enough on the uptake to go along with him.

“Need help back to the Grille?” Russell asked and Gage just shook his head. He’d had enough ‘help’ from RedEye enough to last the whole fuckin month. “Are you sure? Because how exactly is going to look to all the Disciples hanging around outside Fizztop, when you go in with a whole bunch of flowers in your hand?”

Gage stopped in his tracks and nearly lost his grip on the bouquet.

“Hey! Those aren’t secured with anything! You gotta be careful, man! I worked hard on that,” Russell scolded him, but Gage wasn’t even listening. He couldn’t give Nisha any more reason to get impatient, and he couldn’t think of anything worse than puttin’ off getting more parks to chase after some tail. Some tail that everyone was still convinced was a lesbian. Nothing more a waste of time then that. And sure, he could crack some excuse like she’d asked for them, but who would believe that. He knew the rumors, he knew that everyone expected the second to fuck the boss, and that her being a lesbian just made everyone think he was scared of his position being taken. He pushed the bunch of stems back into Russell’s hands.

“You gotta be the one to take the flowers up to the patio,” Gage said. “You just, go while I pick up the food from the cafe. Just leave ‘em on the bar. There’s usually empty Nuka bottles lyin’ around if you gotta get all fancy about it and need a vase.” He pronounced the last word is the fanciest, snottiest, most mocking emphasis he could possibly come up with. RedEye just narrowed his eyes at him.

“How do you know that word-”

“Not important! Go!” Gage growled, shoving Russell towards the gate to Nuka Town. 

“But what do I do if Kincaid is there?” Russell asked as Gage ushered him forward.

“Fuck if I know! Just go fucking deliver it!” Gage growled out. He was more and more frustrated, dealing with all of this bullshit. He just wanted to do something fucking nice for once in his goddamn life. Russell seemed to take a hint and jogged off, and Gage gave him a head start so they wouldn’t be seen coming back in together. He even put in the extra effort to go around the outside of Nuka-Town and come in through one of the gates not far from Cappy Cafe.

He came through the doors to the little restaurant in a huff. Luckily it was mostly dead, only a few raiders lingering in the corners in the middle of their own conversations. the insufferable old woman who ran the cafe was leaning on the bar. “Order for the boss?” she asked, he nodded as he came up to the counter. 

“She got someone special?” she asked, and Gage gave her his best glare. “Some nice lass that she’s courting? Come on now you can trust me, Porter,” she asked as Gage snatched the box from her.

“I can trust you to keep your damn mouth shut,” he said and she huffed.

“Well, you and your hand have a good night, Porter.”

That one stung far more than he let show, despite how wrong he knew she was, though he rarely let anything show. Gage let it slide though, he had better places to be then punching an old woman in a bomb collar. 

He rushed through the courtyard, seeing the elevator already down and waiting for him. He stepped onto the lift and slammed his free fist into the button. As the lift ascended, he pulled his hand down his face and took a couple of steadying breaths. It was fine. This was fine. Russell had probably already delivered the flowers, and sending your second out for food was normal. 

Gage didn’t have anything to worry about. 

At least, he didn’t until the lift docked and he looked up to see Kincaid perched on the bar, her leg in the air, one of the flowers they had picked in her teeth. Gage’s eye widened and she let out a laugh that almost knocked her off the bar. She was in nothing but her panties and one of those silky button-up shirts she’d bought him, and she only had three of the buttons fastened. Fuck if that wasn’t the prettiest sight he’d seen all day. She sure got his dick’s attention real quick in that number.

“Howdy!” she took the flower out of her teeth, swinging her legs so that she was just sitting down. “Got the flowers from Russ, look at them!” Kincaid motioned to the coffee table, where the flowers were in a Nuka Quantum bottle, all arranged pretty and shit. “It was really thoughtful of you, I really do like fever blossoms. I can’t say I recognize most of the flowers, but how did you know I like hyacinths? Russell said you made a small trip just for them,” Kincaid rambled, hopping off the bar top to go walk over to the bouquet. She picked up the bottle and brought them over to Gage, who hadn’t even stepped off the lift. 

“Smell! They smell like quantum! Here, it's so bizarre I love it!” Gage did as he was told, leaning forward slightly to smell the flowers. It was remarkably fruity. Huh. he hadn’t noticed that when he was out with Russell. She pulled them away with a smile and all but pranced her damn near naked ass back over to the coffee table. Gage watched her go and his chest tightened up. How the fuck did he get so lucky?

She took another deep smell of the flowers and that soft little smile Gage loved seeing flit across her face. 

That made it worth it. All of it. Dealing with Redeye, the fucking cunt at the bar. All of it. 

“What did you get for dinner?” she asked as she turned, Gage finally remembered he had food and that they should probably eat before it got cold. 

“Uh, brahmin steaks and tatos,” he told her. “Nothing fancy, really.” Not like there was anything fancy in Nuka world, but it was the best he could do. She’d been excited when he’d mentioned picking up at least, so he wasn’t worried.

He was a little worried. If he wasn’t lying to himself, he was always a little worried.

She pulled him over to the bar and pulled out their food to put on plates while he got comfortable, took off his boots. They shared a mostly quiet meal, and god it was something to be able to just share the silence with her. It wasn’t awkward; it was comfortable. She probably wanted to chatter, as she was prone to do, but she was too busy tearing into her steak. When they were done, Caid insisted that she’d take care of the dishes. He tried to refuse, it was a night for her, but she just brushed him off.

“Don’t throw them off the patio!” Gage got worried for a second until she started making her way to the kitchenette. She looked over her shoulder and Gage’s heart skipped a beat. 

“Jeeze, you throw the plates out the window once!” Kincaid laughed as Gage just stared at her. It was a view right out a skin mag, the coy little smile, the panties that barely covered her ass, the fucking hair. And oh god, she was wearing that real red lipstick she’d realized he liked. Gage just breathed as she set the plates down on the counter, bending slightly to move them to the sink that was just across the way. 

That shirt she had stolen from his pile of things hitched just so as she got up on her tip toes. He could see the vague outline of her cunt through the fabric of her panties and, fuck did he love seeing that. Gage couldn’t help the gentle sigh and with the way she looked over her shoulder and smiled, she had heard it. 

“Enjoying the view, babe?” she asked, popping her leg up. Gage leaned back against the bar, biting his lip. Yes. Yes, he very much liked the view. He managed a nod as she was making her way back over, her laughter like music over the air. He went to slide off the bar stool and she just put her hands on his thighs. He froze in place, still as death as she ran her hands up to his belt.

She looked up at him through her lashes and his eye focused down on her mouth. “Is there a snake in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?”

He didn’t want to ruin a good thing, but he couldn’t help but snort. “Caid, this ain’t helping your argument. I am pretty damn sure you got a fucking cowboy kink.”

“Do not,” Kincaid asserted as she popped open his belt, pulling the zipper to his fly down awful slow. He begged to differ, but he wasn’t about to argue as she wrapped her hand around his cock and pulled him free from his boxers. He held back a groan when she slowly pumped up and down twice, but couldn’t help the noise that came out of his throat when Kincaid opened her mouth and licked up the underside of his cock. She held her tongue out so he could watch every second of it and his eye was glued to her.

He got this prickling fear up his neck though, even as she took the tip into her mouth. His eye darted over to where the eye-bot was charging. His blood ran cold, a cold hard lump of solid anxiety settling in his guts. 

“Caid, sweetheart, hold on,” he said, sucking in a sharp breath as she hummed. “Caid I can’t do this with Ed-e over there. I can’t-” he sucked in another breath. “It already threatened to show me its ‘collection of human mating calls”’ once, I ain’t wanna be added to that,” Gage said quietly as Kincaid pulled back. She leaned her head on his thigh and arched an eyebrow. 

Oh god, it was exactly like he thought, there was a damn red ring left on his cock. He let out a shuddery breath and Kincaid hummed, drumming her fingers against his thigh. 

“I have an idea,” she said, standing up. She took his hands in hers and pulled gently. He was starting to realize this was how she conveyed she wanted him to follow. He padded after her as she led him into the grille, and for a moment the thought of having sex on his old bed crossed his mind. 

That flew out the window when Kincaid pulled him into the kitchen, and towards the renovated pantry. 

“Ain’t no-one gonna hear us in here,” Kincaid told him, turning and taking both of his hands in hers. She led him into the newly minted and recently filled cap vault. 

“Back to the wall Porter. I was enjoying myself and intend to continue,” Kincaid said as she closed the door most of the way. Gage backed up to the one clear wall and swallowed back his nervous thoughts. She walked over to him and unbuttoned the topmost button of her shirt as she knelt down. She tugged down his jeans, boxers and all, and motioned for him to step out of them, which he could manage.

“You ready cowboy?” Kincaid asked, taking him into her hand again. He was amazed he hadn’t even sagged in the minute it had taken to move places. Before he could crack another joke about her tastes, she took him into her mouth and all that came out of him was a stuttery moan. 

“Fuck, babe, that feels real fuckin’ good,” he said. He leaned his head back to rest against the cool, concrete wall and placed a hand behind her head to pull her deeper. He stopped, popped his eye open, when he realized what he’d done. Caid didn’t seem to be put out by his mild force at all, and he felt an urge to do more, put more pressure, push his hips forward a little deeper. He let out a strangled gasp in the effort to keep his baser urges in check. “Double tap on my thigh if you need me to let go,” he growled out.

Kincaid didn’t even pause. She just gave him a thumbs up and that was everything he needed to just give in. He put more pressure on the back of her head, pulling her deeper on his dick. She gave a pleased little noise that vibrated his cock a little, so he tested a small thrust of his hips. She didn’t gag, though he wasn’t sure she had a gag reflex at this point, and met his thrust with a bob of her head.

God, if she didn’t look beautiful taking his fucking cock. Her lipstick was smeared around the base of his cock and her cheeks were sucked in as she worked her tongue on the underside in a way that felt so, so good. Belatedly, he remembered how responsive she was when he spoke, and he struggled to come up with words that fit just how fucking good it felt. Oh god, it was so much better than anything he’d ever come up with, better than any skin mag or smut-holo he’d ever got his hands on. He never wanted it to stop. He felt like he was fucking king of the god damn world. 

They had the parks, they had each other, they had all these caps. He had fucking everything he’d ever dreamed of, and so much fucking more. He needed to find a way to convey that, in some way that was going to get her engine running and not come off as fucking soft as hell. God he almost wanted to be soft though, almost. He could just admit it all here to her, just tell her everything. It wasn’t like she’d laugh at him- she wasn’t like any other raider he’d fucked, she was soft and kind and gentle and all the things he never thought he’d ever have. She was ok with him being soft- with gentle words and kind things that could be twisted around and used like a weapon. She trusted him, she trusted he wasn’t going to hurt her and god he’d never do anything to hurt her.

He sucked in a shaky breath as she bobbed back down on him. 

He almost felt like he was reaching a kind of frenzy, with how his thoughts were wildly out of his own control, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t want this to stop until he had ridden out every last aftershock of his orgasm.

“Holy fuck, sweetheart,” he managed and grunted as he thrust just a little extra deep and he swore he could feel the back of her throat. “That’s too fucking good. Your mouth feels perfect, all wrapped around my cock like that.” Gage let a moan escape as she hummed. “Oh god that fucking lipstick sweetheart, it’s gonna stain so bad.” Gage bit his lip as she laughed softly. The vibrations twisted up his guts and he let out another drawn out moan. “I’m god awful close. I ain’t gonna last too much longer,” Gage admitted as she pulled back. He tried to pull her back in, his hand still on the back of her head, but she swatted him away.

“Nuh-uh. I’m not done yet, cowboy. I want to ride you like a prized bull,” she said. He didn’t even have the brain space to come up with some clever response, but the sight of her, on her knees in front of him, made it hard to say no to anything she said. Honestly by this point, she could say she was going to eat him and he’d be ok with it. 

She shoved a whole rack of caps out of the way with one sweep, so there was at least space for him to sit down. He let her tug on his hand for a moment, just watching her. She pulled one more time so that he would come down to her level and he just went along with whatever she wanted. He let her tug his shirt over his head before tossing it in the same direction as her underwear.

“Lay down for me, babe?” she asked sweetly, and he just did, he did despite the caps still on the floor, despite the nip of a cap digging its crown into his back. He’d do anything for her, he’d kill for her, maim, pillage, anything. Hell, as she crawled on top of him, he realized he’d even take a bullet for her. Full stop. He wouldn’t even have to think about it.

Caid slid her panties down her legs and tossed them aside before straddling him. His eye was fixed on her face, where her teeth tugged at her lower lip, at least until she brought a hand up and slowly began unbuttoning the few remaining ones to reveal her bare tits. He didn’t give her time to slide it down her shoulders before he pulled her closer to him. God, her warm cunt was right above his cock and he knew exactly how perfect it would feel to have her around him.

“I like it,” Kincaid giggled as he pulled her over his hard dick. She splayed her fingers against his chest and leaned down. Her face was mere inches from his neck, her hot breath sent goosebumps up his back. “Go ahead, Porter. Take me,” she whispered in his ear and, oh Jesus, he couldn’t help himself when she spoke. 

Gage’s hips thrust up and she let out a gasp that pattered off into a giggle. She rolled her hips and he couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. His hands were glued to her hips as he held her steady, keeping her balanced as he rocked up into her. She worried at his neck, and Gage let out another stuttery moan. 

“You should talk. I like it when you talk,” Kincaid whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe. Gage grunted and tried desperately to find something to say. Anything. He needed something. 

“Oh fuck,” he croaked, and she laughed into his shoulder. She kissed all over his collarbones, all up his neck. “You’re fucking amazing. I’m the luckiest damn fucking raider this side of the fucking Atlantic.” Gage couldn’t get his voice above a whisper, but with how she clenched around him she sure heard him. “I don’t know what I fucking did to get this lucky, but fuck, I ain’t gonna ask questions. You’re the prettiest damn thing I’ve ever seen in my life, and I’m old, I’ve seen shit.” Gage told her, getting a little bit of confidence as she pressed kisses to his jaw. “I’ve been places and seen things and none of it compares to you. Not a single thing. Nothin’ from the Gulf Commonwealth all the way up to Ronto.”

“That so?” she asked before planting a kiss right on his nose. He snorted and she kissed him all sloppy right on his mouth. He groaned into her, his eye fluttering shut as she rolled her hips again.

It dawned on him all at once. He was fucking the boss, in their vault (she insisted it was for the both of them, not just her), surrounded by caps, and gold, and god knows what other precious things the gangs had brought back as tribute for the Overboss. He was a god damn rich man, in every goddamn sense of the word.

They were living the fucking dream. 

She bit his lower lip, bringing him back to the present. 

“Head in the game Porter, I ain’t done yet,” she told him, and he looked up at her. Her lipstick was smeared across her mouth and, oh Christ, the things that sight did to his dick. She straightened out and rubbed her hand across her mouth, smearing it further. He needed to help her, he knew that much, or he’d pop before her and that would not do anyone any good. He licked his thumb and brought it down between them to use those little circle motions she’d shown him on her clit, and that had her tightening already. She wasn’t there yet, but she was close and it was almost, almost too good.

“Fuck, baby, you look so good taking my cock.” He grunted between groups of words with every thrust. “Best thing in the whole goddam world is this. Ain’t nothing come close. Not caps, not shooting a fucking chump. Nothing. Nothing matters except you-” he sucked in a breath and then let out a moan, Kincaid leaning forward and bracing herself on his chest. “And me- and whatever the fuck we got going right fucking now.” Gage bit his lip and flinched as she reached over and slid her fingers under his eye patch. 

“Sweetheart?”

“I wanna see you. I wanna see all of you,” she told him, cupping his bad side with her hand. “Keep talking. I’m so close Porter. I’m so fucking close.” She let out this little moan and for a moment Gage was sure that was going to push him over the edge.

“Ok, ok.” Gage sucked in a breath, biting his lip again. “I, uh, oh god- fuck.” Gage stared up at her, haloed in the flickering halogen light left over from when the safe was a freezer. “God, you remember when I fucking slipped on the tracks in Dry Rock right? How you were standing there all above me, and I was on my back?”

“Baby what does this have to do with-” Gage shushed her and she laughed, shaking her head. 

“Hold on, hold on,” Gage told her. He tried to keep his rhythm on her clit as he talked. “You were haloed by the sunlight and I thought I’d fuckin’ died, that I’d died and I was being tempted with fucking perfection. You just looked down at me, all laid down on the tracks, and you were perfect. You are perfect, Christ, you’re so fucking perfect. When you’re in the sunlight, it's like god is just fuckin-”

“Oh my god, you’re such a sap. I love it.” Kincaid laughed as she ground down on him. 

“Shut up! You know its fucking true. I mean every fucking w-” Gage gasped as she got god awful tight and so fucking slick. She grabbed his wrist and moved him away from her clit, and her grip was so god damn tight. 

“Porter, you’re a god damn sap and I love it so fucking much,” she gasped, circling her hips as the nails of her free hand scraped across his chest. The biting pain coiled right down in his guts and his eye snapped shut. He knew it was coming, he knew it and he knew he had no reason to worry. She’d told him she wasn’t able to have kids, completely fucking barren apparently. Didn’t fucking stop that spike of fear though, that little rush of adrenaline, that nagging fear in the back of his head that the boss would get pregnant and the kid would be his. A tiny piece of him, in the back of his mind, told him that might not be the worst thing ever, but he did his best to quash the whole train of thought.

He didn’t have to try too hard as Caid’s cunt pulsed around his dick and it was the last thing he needed to push him over the edge.

“Caid! I- cumming!” he blurted out before he thrust up one last time and spilled inside her. Each surge, each wave of pleasure was made every bit better as Kincaid rode the last bit of her own orgasm. He closed his eye and brought an arm around Caid’s shoulders and just laid there for a moment, holding her.

When he opened his eye again, she was just laying there, her head was on his shoulder, her breathing so deep, so relaxed. She let go of his wrist and intertwined their fingers. “You’re fucking perfect, Porter Gage. Fucking sublime.” Kincaid whispered, and Gage’s heart skipped a beat. 

“I’m glad you had fun, Boss,” he said softly, daring to place a kiss on her temple, “but I have to get up. There’s a cap digging into my back.”


	4. SLO

Gage still hadn't quite gotten used to the mostly open affection between Kincaid and himself. He enjoyed it of course, even if they had to keep it contained to Fizztop. Though honestly, that suited him just fine. He preferred privacy and discretion in his personal dealings, and the limitations made it easier on his anxiety. He could lean in and kiss her forehead when he wanted without the need to look over his shoulder, and he could enjoy the little cooing noise she made when he did.

If he wasn't used to the little kisses, he certainly hadn't adjusted to having sex on the regular. He had a hard time initiating, since that hadn't been his place for a long time. He hadn't had a serious partner since his time down in the Gulf, and a second never asked. They waited for the boss to ask. That was just how it was done, but that didn't seem to bother Kincaid. Now that she knew, or been told enough to guess that he had trouble with it, she had no problems directly telling him when she wanted him to fuck her. He liked the way she would palm his cock through his leather pants when she asked. It was brash and forward, and it always made him think of the raider she could have been in another life.

"I have something new to try," she said one day. He let out a light laugh while his hands already explored the area between the top of her jeans and the bottom hem of her crop top. He let his hands trace over her flesh and he could feel the goosebumps on her skin. 'Something new' usually meant she had been talking to a Pack animal. The way she hesitated made him a little nervous, but that was what his safe word was for. He usually called it eventually during a 'something new' but he didn't mind trying.

"Just tell me what you need me to do," he said before he placed a kiss on her forehead, just the way she liked. She hummed softly and it gave her the confidence she needed that he was okay. 

"Strip for me," she said, with a little giggle. "And lay on the bed."

"That's it?" He asked with a gentle tease to his voice and a cocked brow. She gave him a wry smile and kissed him.

"That's right, smartass. I was just going to have you lay naked. You caught me," she teased back. She stepped back so he could do what she said. They had learned early on that all the best laid plans would be left forgotten on the floor if she was in arm's length when he first took off his pants for sex. His cock would end in her mouth or cunt before he could remind her they had a plan. Not that he minded one little bit, specially when she scrunched up her nose and huffed at the reminder.

He still felt a little too vulnerable, especially when he was naked and she was not. Still, he did as she asked. He cast aside his leather pants and his tank top before he laid on the bed on his back. She bit her lip and just looked at him for a hard minute.

"You really are beautiful, Porter Gage," she said. He just laughed and shook his head. She was crazy, of course, but he wasn't going to tell her no. He was straight up certified an ugly son of a bitch, but she found something beautiful about him, so he just kept his opinions to himself. "Hands on the head board. They stay there until I say otherwise."

Gage looked up and, sure enough, there was a smooth wooden bar that just looked decorative, but was just the right distance to more or less comfortably hold on to while he also laid down. He grabbed it and adjusted so he would be the most comfortable. He rolled his shoulders and sank into the excessively soft and silky pillows she kept on her bed. It was like sinking into a cloud and he could help the sigh that escaped him and he rolled his eye at the giggle that escaped her. 

"If you let go, I'll have to bring out the rope so you can't let go," she said and his cock twitched at the threat. He hadn't cared for being tied up in the past, but Kincaid wasn't like any of the bosses he'd ever had. He trusted her.

He watched her as he waited for more instruction and he was very pleased to watch her strip down too. She wiggled out of those jeans that cupped her ass and he bit back an appreciative groan. She grinned in that sly little way as she tossed the denim into a pile with his clothes and put her hands on her lower stomach. She drew her hands up to bunch up the fabric as she leaned forward to accentuate her chest and rubbed her nipples with her fingers just ever so barely out of view. He licked his lips at the sight.

"Wanna see?" She asked with a sultry edge to her voice.

"Yes, please," he said. He squirmed a little bit. God, how he already struggled with her order not to move his hands. He thrummed with a need to touch her.

She pulled her little crop top over her head and it also got tossed to the side. All that she had left were a lacy pair of deep green panties. He closed his eye to resist the urge to reach out. He felt the bed dip with one of her knees and a flare up of panic bubbled into his guts. He held the bar tighter to keep himself still. 

"Do you want to touch?" She must have leaned over because she whispered into his ear. He whimpered at the sensation. He was getting harder by the second and he needed her. "You need to answer me, Gage."

"Yes," he replied in a soft, small voice. It was almost embarrassing, but he didn't have full control over his voice right that moment. He could just imagine her smile, the self satisfied little grin she got whenever she had the upper hand. 

"That's a good boy," she praised. Finally, she touched him. She only laid a hand on his chest but he was already so very hard. She kissed his temple and drew a light touch down the center of his chest. It was only when she accidentally tickled his stomach that he realized she had traced down his scar. He had let her do that to his eye, but the one up his chest was too new, too raw even though it didn't hurt anymore.

"What's wrong?" She asked. She had to have seen the look on his face because she stopped and her touch wavered.

"You tickled me a little, darlin'. Ain't nothing to worry about," he said quietly. Her hand pulled away and he let out a fussy whine. He really wanted to reach out and put her hand back, but he had to follow her orders.

"What's your safe word?"

He opened his eye and fought through the haze of his arousal to ease her concerns. It was so hard to think, but this was important to her.

"Gatorclaw," he said. She smiled and kissed his lips. It was a short little thing, but god Gage just wanted more. He needed more. 

"Don't be afraid to use it, Gage," she said and he just nodded. She seemed satisfied and laid her hand back down. She pressed another kiss to Gage’s lips, and he just wanted to drink all of her in.

“You’re such a good boy for me,” she purred against his skin. He didn’t have time to even think of a response before she wrapped her hand around his cock. The contact was heaven, and he couldn’t control the way his hips bucked up for more friction. “Slow down there, cowboy. This ain’t a race.”

He whimpered and tried to regain control of his hips, but with little success. She laughed and kissed him again. Despite what she said, she moved her hand fast and the exact right amount of pressure to cause his guts to coil up in that delicious way. She kissed him deep and even that didn’t stop the moans he let out.

“Caid, I-” he murmured between gasps. Whatever she had planned, she didn’t have long to do it at this rate. “So close.”

It was like his world ended. She just stopped. She took her hand away, and his eye snapped open. He hadn’t even been aware that he’d closed it. He gasped and his hips bucked wildly even as that coil of pleasure receded. He almost, almost let go of the headboard. He thought something had to be wrong, but one look at her face and the smirk pasted on it told him this was exactly what she meant to do. Oh no. This was her ‘something new’ and he wasn’t sure he was going to like this. He had a bad habit of teasing her, and now she was going to give him a taste of his own medicine. He was sure if she wanted to put her mind to it she could keep him going for hours like this. He groaned. He hoped her lack of patience won out over whatever fun she had teasing him.

Eventually, though, his breathing evened out and his heart rate went more or less back to normal. She brought her hand back up to his chest where she dragged her nails lightly down. He knew she was trying to build his anticipation all the more, but it didn’t change the way he responded. He still craved her every touch just as much as he did the first time. He groaned when she went around his cock and down his thigh.

“Caid, please,” he whined. He knew it was pathetic, but he couldn’t stop himself. She heard her laugh.

“Oh, am I being a bad Overboss?” she said with her lips right up against his ear. He just groaned in response, especially when Kincaid tugged gently on his earlobe with her teeth. “Hm, Gage? Tell me, am I being bad?” He knew she expected a real answer, not just a shake of his head, but he was sure there was no right answer. At the very least, no right answer he could think of, especially when half his brain power had already been stolen away by his dick.

“Nooo,” he let out, soft and careful.

“Then please, what?” she asked. “Use your words, my love.”

“Fuck, Caid, please touch me.” He hated the way she had seemingly trained him to do what she wanted at the slightest prompting, but still he did it and he loved the benefits it reaped. She smiled against his throat and wrapped her hand around his cock again.

“Like this, babe?” she asked as she started to move her hand again. His eye slid closed. He couldn’t think clearly enough to form words, but he knew she liked them. She liked it when he talked. He couldn’t even remember what she asked before long. He wasn’t even sure if she wanted him to say anything. All he could focus on was the pressure that started to build again.

“F-fuck,” he mumbled. Once he found words, though, he couldn’t control how they’d bubble out of him. It was too ingrained how much she liked to hear him talk. “Baby, don’t stop. Please, don’t fucking stop. So good. So fucking good.”

“Are you close, my love?” she asked. He had no sense of where she was. Close to him, far away, he just had no way to tell, not with where his mind was.

“Y-yeah,” he mumbled as he tilted his head back and hoped she would let him cum this time. She wasn’t going to, he knew this. He still hoped though, beyond hope. His hopes were dashed though as, yet again, she pulled her hand away. He couldn’t help the pitiful little whine that escaped his throat. “Please, Caid,” he begged. He hated fucking begging, but he needed her to let him fucking cum.

She didn’t say anything this time. She just waited with a light little hum on her lips. He could feel her run her hands up his chest, up his arms, and back down again, but it wasn’t the friction he needed. He needed her hand on his dick, or her mouth, or her cunt, he didn’t care at this point. He was too far gone to care, too far out of it. She pressed kisses to the side of his mouth and he just parted his lips for her. His eye slid open and he saw the smile on her face. She dipped down to kiss him again and Gage let out a groan, trying to drink her in. She pulled away though, and he let out a fussy little noise as he craned his neck to try and reach her. She gently pushed him back down and a moan bubbled out of his throat. 

He was so tempted to let go, to try and finish himself, but he knew she would bat his hands away. It occurred to him this was precisely the reason she had him hold on to the headboard in the first place. Fucker.

She waited until he calmed again before she repeated the process. He knew it was coming, but he couldn’t help the way he gasped when she wrapped her hand around him again. She was too good at it and she knew what he liked all too well. It was utter heaven as she pulled him towards pure pleasure, only to have her stop and push him backwards. Not towards hell, but a sort of free fall, until she repeated the process and started to work him up again.

He loved her and he hated her for it, but he came to expect it, like a rhythm that was just his life now. Usually he’d be bitter, having everything so good just within reach but out of his grasp. He’d proclaim that ‘god shits in his dinner’ or that ‘the universe hated his guts’ but... honestly he was getting everything he wanted. Her hands were on him, her attention entirely devoted to him. She just kept pulling him away from the abyss when he so desperately wanted to fall. 

She reached up as he was cooling off, ignoring how he panted under her. She pressed kisses to his neck, moving up until he felt her fingers under his eyepatch. This had become normal now, how she gently slid her fingers under the metal and leather and peeled it away. She pressed kisses to his ruined cheek and he let out a fussy noise as she shifted her leg between his. He could get the faintest hint of friction if he could just grind down on her leg a little bit. She shifted though, once she realized what he was doing. 

“No, no, no. You’ve got to be good for me Gage.” she whispered as she pressed a gentle kiss to his mouth. He huffed and she laughed. Her hand traced downwards, father and farther until he felt himself tense up. Her hand wrapped around him again and he moaned, arching up into her touch. “If you aren’t good, then I won’t let you finish.”

“Fuck,” he whimpered and she worried at his earlobe as she worked over him. Once again though, just as he was about to fall, she pulled away. He was starting to get more frantic now, his whining noises getting louder every time she retreated. She peppered him with kisses and she ran her hands up his side, but that wasn’t what he wanted or what he needed. And it didn’t look like she was going to let up any time soon. 

He had no idea how many times she had brought him up and let him back down. He had no idea how long she kept him like this. He needed her. He needed her to- to- He couldn’t form coherent thoughts in points. It was too difficult to think in the breaks between when she would touch him. He was just so consumed with a need to have her touch him again, in the vain hope she would guide him over the edge towards the orgasm he needed so, oh so badly.

“Caid, please baby,” he babbled when he had the ability. “Please let me cum, baby. I need it so bad. Please.”

“I bet you do,” she said, and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Let me hear you beg for it, my love. I need to hear you beg.”

So he begged. He begged as she wrapped her hand around his cock again. It was electric, and god Gage almost burst right then and there. He’d been built up so many times he was getting sensitive, almost too sensitive. He was sure the rounds where she had her hands on him were getting shorter, and the cool off was longer. That of course, could have just been him. He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t really sure of anything really. She worked him up again and it really didn’t take long to get him where he would stand just barely away from the point of no return, and he hoped she would let him finish. He hoped an unfounded hope so much he could taste it. Surely she wasn’t so cruel as to leave him hanging all night long.

Gage gasped, when she let go again. He nearly let out a pained sob. He had been expecting it, but it still shocked his system every time. He was sure he was begging still, but he hadn’t had control over his mouth in a while. Time meant nothing. He had no idea how long she had kept him like this, teetering on the edge of a bliss that seemed to grow with every passing minute.

“Are you ready, Gage?” he heard, through the haze. “Have you been a good boy for me?” Some kind of panic drew through him. In some place in the back of his mind, Gage had become sure she would just leave him like this if he wasn’t good enough.

“So good, Caid. I’ve been so good, please. Darling, please, I need-” he started at once, but he had no idea or control over what he was saying. “I need it so fucking bad, please, Caid, please.”

Once again, she wrapped her hand around his cock. There were no gentle touches that he could feel, just the on and off pressure. He thrust up into her hand. He couldn’t stop it if he tried, and a large part of him didn’t want to. He had been so good. His hands hadn’t left the bar once, though he had been sorely tempted. Kincaid had to know that he had been good, she had to. He hoped with every inch of his being that she didn’t leave him like this, didn’t leave him hanging like this. 

“That’s right,” she cooed in his ear. “You’ve been so good for me, my love. I think you deserve a reward for being so good, so patient with me.”

Hope caught in his chest, the way it hadn’t since that second or third time. It caught like a lit cigarette in a dry field, and spread throughout his whole being. He had been so good, so very good for her, and he deserved it, just like she said. He didn’t even know what he wanted anymore, but he wanted what Kincaid said he deserved, whatever it was.

She moved her hand again, and he was sure that words were lost to him again. He had been reduced to moans, little noises, anything that required his brain to work just wasn’t going to happen for the moment. All he knew was that his hands had to stay where they were. That was the only thing he knew, the only thing his mind could latch onto. Her hand moved faster, and he couldn’t help when his moans got louder, more stuttery. He got closer and closer, and he completely and entirely expected her to pull her hand away again. It was a rhythm he had fallen into and he knew that it would happen, right on the precipice she’d pause and stop, right up until she didn’t.

Kincaid might have said something, but he couldn’t hear her over his own gasp. The second she pushed him past that point of no return, all that Gage was aware of was a whooshing in his ears and a sheer, total pleasure he didn’t think he’d ever felt before, not with any other orgasm, not with any chems he’d tried as a dumb kid. It was like every drop of blood in his veins was on fire, and his heart was pounding against his ribs as if they were set to break. Nothing he had ever felt could possibly compare, not with how he free fell into darkness.

When reality started to return to him, Gage realized he had to have blacked out. His arms were no longer firmly attached to the bar. He panicked for a second, he had to follow his orders, until he realized that Kincaid was gently massaging his biceps to ease the little stiffness he hadn’t been aware of during their scene. He felt a twinge of a muscle cramp, but it wasn’t the worst. He still didn’t have it in him to move yet, and Kincaid took her hands away from his arm. He cracked open his eye to see, but the pure grief on her face was enough to suck the life out of him. She didn’t look at his face, though. She curled up on her side of the bed, with her knees folded up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. She was close enough to touch, her forehead rested against his shoulder, her arms grazed his side, but it was like she was too afraid to touch him any more than that. If that wasn’t going to break him, and that had been the opposite of what it did, then an arm around his waist wouldn’t do him in either.

“Hey, Caid?” he said in a dry voice. His throat hurt, like he was raspy from yelling too much, and he felt her perk up.

“Yeah Gage?” she answered. She still didn’t touch him, didn’t put her hands on him like he wanted, but she realized that he was awake. That was good, Probably. He was worried now. 

“Can you get me some water?” he asked, and she didn’t even answer. He felt the mattress shift as she got up and ran to their little kitchenette. He woke up more and more, and reached for a towel off the side of the bed so he could clean up whatever massive mess he must have made when he came, but the towel as gone, and he realized Kincaid must have already cleaned him up. How long was he out?

Kincaid came back with a bottle of water that must have been in their mini fridge, because it was cool and clear and a lot more like heaven than he deserved. He gulped down half of it before he offered the bottle to her. She smiled and shook her head.

“That’s for you, Gage,” she said. “Drink the whole thing. Are you hungry?” He kind of was, but that wasn’t important right now. He wanted to lie in bed with her for a little first. He shook his head and downed the rest of the water. He placed the bottle on the little side table she’d put on his side of the bed and laid back down. 

“Your turn?” he asked, but Kincaid just shook her head.

“Today was about you,” she said. That felt weird, but sometimes Kincaid had weird ideas. He just rolled with it. 

He held his arm out so she could snuggle too, but she hesitated until he waved her to him again. Her need to be near him superseded whatever nonsense was going through her head at the moment. She got back on the bed and settled her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her to him. She squeaked when he moved her, but she put an arm around his waist and draped a leg over his. She danced a finger on his chest for a moment before she stopped.

“Gage, you know why you have your safe word, right?” she asked. Her voice was fragile, like she was about to cry. Gage squeezed her tighter.

“So that I can tell you when I want something to stop,” he answered immediately.

“Then why didn’t you use it?” she asked.

“Because I was havin’ fun,” he told her and she sat up again. Reluctantly, he let her go. Didn’t stop the look that crossed his face though, or the way he felt his nose wrinkle. 

“But I took so much joy in seeing you squirm and beg,” she said, and oh did she look guilty. Gage had no idea what for, but she looked awful guilty. “It can’t have been fun for you. It was just, seeing you come apart at the seams was addictive. I wanted to do it again and again.”

“Then I don’t see what the problem is, sweetheart. You had fun, and I had fun. I didn’t really get it at first, but that finish? Fuck, Caid. Best I ever had,” he told her with a tilt of his head. He gestured to her again, and she frowned, but settled against him again. That was good. Cuddles meant everything was okay. 

“Was it really the best?” she asked, her voice all small.

“Yeah,” he responded almost instantly, and he punctuated it with a kiss against her temple. 

Kincaid was quiet for a hot minute. He kissed the top of her head and laid his head back down. He closed his eye and just enjoyed all of the tingly little aftershocks that still coursed through his body.

“I don’t think I’d like it,” she offered. “I’m sorry if that’s selfish, since I wanted to try it on you. But I wouldn’t like getting it.”

“That’s okay,” Gage said. He didn’t have the will to open his eye. He could feel the edge of sleep dance at his consciousness, but he knew he couldn’t yet. “Won’t do it to you then. Only normal teasing.”

“Hey! No, not that either,” she said. He could hear the exaggerated pout in her voice and he couldn’t help but laugh. He pulled her closer to him and revelled in the warmth that emanated off her. She was like a fucking heater, and god it lulled him into sleep almost every time. 

“Anything else?” he asked. He was in too much danger of falling asleep. He needed to make sure she was happy before he did.

“You should tell me something you like,” she said and he scrunched his nose. “You don’t like a lot of the new things I try, so I wanna do something you know you like.”

He hesitated. He knew he could trust her, but it was still so personal, so private that he didn’t like telling anyone. It was why he preferred male partners, when it came down to it. They generally came with the equipment required for what he liked. It didn’t require a conversation.

“I,” he started with more confidence than he actually felt, “uh-” There went the confidence. “Look Caid, I guess-” He made a face and let out a huff. God, if she were anyone else he’d just lie about it and go to sleep. But this was Caid, and he felt like he needed to tell her the truth. “Look I’ve always found I liked bein’ on the receiving end of things, if you catch my meaning?” 

“I’m sorry, Gage,” she said. “That doesn’t mean anything. You were just on the receiving end of a lot of things.”

“Caid, think about it. Think about what I’m sayin’ and what I’ve told you.” Gage sighed. He didn’t want to say it, not really. She hummed and he realized he was going to have to say it, no matter how much it made him squirm.

“I like gettin’ it in my fuckin’ ass, ok?” he sighed as he pressed his face into her shoulder. 

He felt Kincaid freeze beside him. Panic welled up in him again. He was sure he had ruined the good thing he had built up with Kincaid. He should have just made something up and gone to sleep. It would have been better.

“Really?” she asked. He felt the heat, the flush, rise over his face. It burned the tips of his ears and seeped down his shoulders.

“Forget it, Caid,” he said. “It ain’t important.”

“No, no, babe, it’s okay,” she soothed, her hands going through his hair. There was no malice, or teasing there, and that made him feel even just a little bit better. “If that’s what you like, then we can do that. I just need a bit to prepare.”

“Can you-” he stopped. He couldn’t be sure she realized how close his chest that bit of information was. “Can you just not mention it to Mason? Or anyone? Ever.”

“Yeah, I can do that,” she said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Now try to get some sleep. I know you’re tired after all that. You can trust me, Gage. I just want to make you feel good.”

She was right. He was just so tired it drained into his bones. And honestly? This wasn’t the worst thing he’d trusted her with. He’d told her about his family afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Next one is pegging awww ye

**Author's Note:**

> A very very special thanks to lilly for helping my ass actually commit and write smut.


End file.
